Vegeta's past: the sequel
by Draguna Doragon
Summary: this is the sequel to Vegeta's past. some very new and different twists and turns. i hope you like it and i must say that although i didnt write Vegeta's past i have the thumbs up from its author to write this. ENJOY! M for future content and other things
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one**_

Sophia Looked out of the space ship and sighed. She looked round to see that Nappa was conversing with Raditz and Aries. She turned back to the window and allowed her eyes to travel over a very recently resurrected star or planet. Sophia was feeling many things at that moment, things that would make her men, Nappa and Raditz, proud. But others would no doubt worry them deeply. She was feeling excited and proud to be returning to her home and people to rule and protect them. They all had been told of her enclosing arrival and how she had vanquished the 'White Devil' himself. So they would be more than willing to have her as their first queen. But she was also feeling nervous and concerned that she had never been taught how to be Queen. After Sophia and her twin brother Vegeta had been taken from planet Vegeta, they had been torn apart and thrown into immediate torture and training. Her brother had been mostly handled by Frieza himself. But she (as she was a girl so thought weak and not a threat, ha!) had been handled by Zarbon on orders from Frieza. So being taught how to act and rule her now dead people wasn't in the training curriculum.

Sophia's mind wandered at her days with Zarbon. He had been a womanizer but Frieza didn't allow his men to have families. So he had no family, wife or children. Although he had been a harsh man in his youth, he had always wanted a little girl so he volunteered to be 'responsible' for her. He had been very kind to her for many years. Until she was around 12 years old she believed that he was her new daddy, though she always remembered where she came from. But when Frieza had ordered that Zarbon come with him and his fleet on a quest for the Dragonballs, Zarbon had been told that he couldn't take her with him. So once again, Frieza had taken what little family and kindness from her.

For the next few years she had been thrown into pure torture and pain. Then she was trained to be an assassin, and then she was boss. No one messed with her then or they would lose their genitals.

Sophia grinned back to the memories of her childhood when she was in Zarbon's charge.

Flash back.

"Daddy Zarbon! Daddy Zarbon! Welcome home!"

A small, petite, black haired Saiyan princess with deep blue eyes jumped off the bed and ran into the open arms of one of Frieza's most trusted and respected men. His Green hair that was usually in a long plate was ruffled and messed up. "Why is your hair a mess Daddy Zarbon?"

"Lord Frieza didn't like the report I gave on the Neptune project. So he…explained why he didn't like it."

"But you are all broken. Did you fall down?"

"Yes dearest. I fell down. Now, no more talk of this and give me 20 press ups."

"Only 20? I did 300 this morning for you and you only asked for 10 then. Can I do more?" enthusiasm to please glinted in her innocent eyes. Zarbon was so grateful that training hadn't been scheduled for her too. She was so pure and innocent that he couldn't bear to have her put through it. He had been forced through the intensive training program and lost his innocence because of it. He had been forced to kill, rape, purge all life from planets and torture the innocent. Some that were very much like the young She-Saiyan before him.

"Do 100 for me and we will eat. Ok hun?"

"YAY!" the young princess dropped to her hands and feet and did 100 press ups, got a hug from Zarbon and a well done before running into the kitchen to cook (more like help as she couldn't cook) dinner. Zarbon took of his heavy over armour and cloche. He laid it on the bed and walked over to his adopted daughter. He watched her wrestle with a sauce sashay with her teeth and chuckled at her before assisting her to open it. Once powder had been put into the cooking pasta, her and him, Zarbon started to clean her with a cloth.

"Aww. I could have done it myself!" She began to pout and he smiled at her.

"You could have, but I am hungry. (Laugh)" Zarbon cracked a bone in his aching wrist. His jolly face calmed and became serious as he thought back to Frieza and his 'distaste' and his methods of 'talking' about his distaste.

Frieza was violent enough. His little girl had only been 5 when she and her twin brother had arrived. He remembered that they had both been screaming. He chuckled at the memory.

**Zarbon's memory**

"Zarbon. Are the two brats here yet!" Frieza tapped his scouter to open the com link with his green haired general.

"Indeed my lord. Do you wish me to come to the bridge with them?"

"Yes. Hurry. Do NOT keep me waiting."

"Yes my lord."

Zarbon looked round to the transporter table. Two bawling royal Saiyan toddlers sat there making random cooing noises. One Girl and One Boy. Twins. In return for the planets safety, Lord Frieza had asked for the only heirs to the Royal Saiyan Thrown. Little Prince Vegeta and little Princess Sophia. They were only 5 Saiyan years old. The boy had huge, wild, ebony, fire like hair that defied the laws of gravity. Zarbon hoped he wasn't as defiant with Lord Frieza as his hair was to gravity. Or he would be in _real_ trouble. The little girl had long ebony hair, parted in the middle and it came down to the very small of her back with some forward over her front. The boy had huge black almond shaped eyes that were typical of male Saiyans, but the girl had large deep blue eyes. They looked kinder than her brothers yet hid just as much potential. Zarbon decided that he liked the girl's eyes and hoped that she wouldn't come to harm. He strode up to them and the prince put his arm around his sister protectively. Zarbon walked behind them and took their tails, rendering them weak and vulnerable. He dragged them to the bridge and held them both up, dangling by their tails before Frieza. Frieza looked at Vegeta and signalled for Dodoria to take him to the combat room to be tested. He looked at the girl and decided that she had no use. He was about to say dispose of her when she started to whimper. Frieza chuckled at her and smiled at her discomfort and walked over to her. He twirled his finger indicating for Zarbon to drop her. He did and Frieza took great delight in seeing her hit her bum and cry even louder. She looked up at Frieza and tilted her head to one side. She stopped crying and simply looked up at him. Frieza raised one eyebrow and became confused to what she was doing. He took one step forward and opened his eyes wide when she put her hands up in the air, asking to be held, by Frieza?

Frieza chuckled and decided to take her up on her offer. He walked up to her and took her in his grasp.

"So you like to be held do you child?" Frieza was shocked again when she wrapped her little arms around his neck. He didn't know what to do. He looked over to his men and didn't see any answers in their equally confused faces. He looked back to the small child and thought of a little way to rub it in the Saiyans faces that he had their brats. He pressed the planetary com link. He made sure to have her resting on one of his hips and hold her tight to him with one hand while she rested her head on his shoulder, her arms still around his neck. The com link opened and King Vegeta and his Queen were waiting nervously.

"Master Frieza. You have our children. What more do you want?" The King said out of fear.

"I want you to see your daughter one last time. Oh little Sophia?" the little Princess shifted to look at Frieza. She didn't like to be on her own which is why she had cried when Vegeta was taken away. And it was why she had asked to be held. She turned her vision to the screen. Frieza, out of spite to her parents, kissed her on the forehead and she smiled thinking he was being nice, not knowing he was doing it to punish her parents. She heard her mother cry and the king tell her to be quiet. Frieza nuzzled his nose against Sophia's ear and got her attention. She looked at him innocently that made him smile, but only momentarily. He returned to his taunting and saw a certain red button on the consol.

"Do you like buttons little Sophia?" she nodded her head and opened her eyes brightly, thinking he was about to ask her to play a game with him. She liked to play. "Well. I have a special button. It's all mine and no one else is allowed to touch it. But you are special too, aren't you?"

She shook her head and Frieza became confused. All Saiyans were proud and would say yes to that, even at her age. "I think you are special. I like you and I want you to press my special button. Will you?" she nodded furiously and smiled madly. "Good girl." Frieza smirked evilly in a way that told everyone just what button he was talking about. Sophia looked at Frieza patiently and Frieza faced her again. He kissed her forehead again and looked out the corner of his eye to her parents. "I do think I like her, I like her very much. Say good bye to mommy and daddy Sophia" Frieza walked towards the panel that was directly in front of the screen. Sophia waved bye bye and smiled to her new 'friend' Frieza. He lowered into a chair before the panel and waved with her to her parents. "I will count to 3. Then press it ok Sophia my little pet."

"Yep Yep." Frieza smiled at her. That was the first time he had heard her speak. She sounded so innocent that it made him feel moved. He shook it off before anyone had chance to notice and smirked.

"1, 2," Sophia placed her hand over the big red button and smiled madly, waiting to press it.

"3!" Sophia pressed the button with glee and watched the screen. She could see her parents sobbing and Frieza was laughing his head off. "Congratulations. A mass murderer before the age of 6." Sophia tilted her head to one side and looked back to the screen. Her parents screamed in agony and the screen went blank. Frieza quickly closed the inter com and the normal screen out to space came back up.

"Ooo. Pretty colours." Out the window she could see a huge explosion of colours. Her planet.

"Well done. You have finished your first mission. To kill your parents and planet. And your entire race." Sophia looked from Frieza, to the button to the explosion in disbelief.

"That button sent a whole fleet's worth of nuclear missiles and rockets to your planet, and you sent them. Little Sophia, how does it feel to be the soul reason that your race, plant and family……are dead?" Sophia, knowing this to be true broke out into sobs and hammered her fists down on his chest over and over again. She wailed and screamed, tears spiriting everywhere and Frieza put her down and shook the tears off him. As much as he had enjoyed his fun, something inside him tore him apart slightly at her morning. He couldn't stand her crying any longer. He turned on his heel and glared at her.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Frieza covered his ears to stop them hurting, and failed. He stormed up to her and back handed her face. She turned and span round onto the ground before Zarbon, who had himself hated what Frieza had made her do. He didn't do child torture. But obviously Frieza did. He was only a youth himself and he had made her do that.

"That will teach you to do what I say next time. You can be pleasant when you don't make that blasted sound. What now?"

Panting furiously Sophia raised her head slowly, her hair covering her eyes from view until the last second. The fury in her eyes, the pain and torture. It would stay in her eyes until the day she dies. She rose to her feet slowly and her hair started to flow behind her like it had a mind of its own. She grit her teeth together and screamed at him.

"I hate you." She said viciously but too quietly for Frieza to hear.

"What was that little one?" Frieza was willing to forgive her for her unacceptable behaviour. But it was rude of her to not speak up.

"I.HATE.YOU!" Her entire body became encircled in a tempest of wind and random guards ran forward to contain her outburst. But to even Frieza's amazement, they stopped in mid run and were propelled backwards into a collision with the wall. Her eyes glowed a dark blue and the colour seemed to pour from her eyes and clawed its way around Frieza's throat. He tried to waft the smoke like blue colour away, but he couldn't feel it. It wasn't there! It wrapped around his neck and he felt his breath being taken from him. But that was impossible. His kind didn't breath! It was his life force, his very essence was being drawn from his mouth. He was being killed by that child! He shot a huge Ki blast at Sophia and she was knocked out. He caught his 'breath' and walked over to her.

"She is to have project Sapphires done to her. Then one of you are to be responsible for her. And report on her activities to me. But do not bother me with her."

There was no way that he was going to risk being killed by her again. She had almost killed him! That was unacceptable. At least he could heal his pride by the fact that his men didn't know what she had done and that project Sapphire will stop her. Frieza had been toying with the idea to incrust special Sapphires into the skin of someone who was too powerful but useful. It would insure that they could never direct their power towards Frieza making him safe. And this child could make a very useful assassin, just as long as she couldn't use her powers on him.

"Zarbon!" Zarbon had bent over to take the girl that he had every intention of taking for his own.

"Yes my lord?"

"You will be responsible for her?"

"Yes my lord."

"Very good. I will not be bothered by that female vermin any longer. So do not bring her with you to your station. And wipe her mind of me. Understand?"

"Yes my lord." Zarbon held the motionless child in his arms and left the bridge.

_**End memory.**_

_I bet you scared him. That's why he wanted you made powerless to him and wipe your memory of him._

Zarbon held his wrist as is began to hurt again. He couldn't take another beating like that for a few days without his little charge getting suspicious. He wanted to keep her as safe as he could without her knowing of Frieza and his evil…again. He didn't want her to know of him, not just yet anyway.

"Sophia. Promise me to never lose your innocence."

"Of course Daddy Zarbon." He couldn't help but chuckle at her twice. The first time was genuine because she still had red powder on her nose making her look like Rudolf. But the second time was a lot weaker and fake. He knew she couldn't promise him that. Because he knew he couldn't shield her from Frieza for ever. He just hoped that she didn't grow up to be as beautiful as it looked like she would be. Or he would have to worry for her well being ever night. The beautiful were always taken advantage of the most when it came to Frieza. He even remembered how a pretty little teen girl on the master ship was taken to Cooler and he kept her until she…matured…

Then she didn't last long……

He promised himself that he would try his best not to let his little Sophia meet the same fate as that other girl had. As he knew that Frieza was capable of the same acts as his brother. And a small part of him already knew that she had lost her sweet innocence the first day she had met Frieza. She might not remember him, but when he looked into her eyes, he could see pain and torture. She hadn't looked as gentle as she had when she first arrived on this ship. And he knew she only had a fake veil of innocence that she couldn't understand. She knew her planet had been destroyed by Frieza's missiles. But not that she had sent them. He returned his gaze at his patiently waiting surrogate child. He brushed his fingertips over the large Sapphire on her temples. He saw that she had them every where. On her temples, the backs of her hands, the base of her neck before her chest, her ankles and the insides of her knees.

"Good. Now go clean up and I will finish dinner."

"Okay. Love you Daddy Zarbon."

"I love you too little one."

Zarbon had been quiet used to her saying I love you daddy Zarbon for the last few years now. So he simply replied, and he meant it too.

Little did he know that the next day, he was being drafted to Frieza's battle ship and going to the other side of the galaxy. And that Sophia would not be going with him.

And little did he know that that would be the last time he would ever hear her say "I love you" to him, or anyone else for that mater. Not for a very long time……


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_

"_Oh daddy Zarbon. I wish I could have kept that promise. I wish I hadn't lost my innocence but I ended up being just as evil as you were on the other side of those metal doors. The ones that you used to keep me safe from the rest of the ship. Until I became a full fledged Assassin that is. _

_Fell my arse. Frieza had beaten you that day and you know it. That was one reason I killed him. He was a monster. He killed my home, my family, my life. And you. He killed my real parents and then he took you from me too. I hate him for that. I hate him for many things. At least I can say that I killed him for you and for my family, pride and families honour. Speaking of family…"_

"Princess Sophia. We are here. We will be landing in five."

"Thank you Raditz. That is all." Raditz bowed for his Queen and left her again. She returned to her thoughts for a brief moment.

"_I will be the Queen I can be. A great Queen that will make my brother proud."_

Sophia crossed her arms and stood strong with her face held high with a victorious yet smug smirk. She strut down the docking bay and walked out into the open, before her people. They cheered and screamed for her. They raised their heads high and threw their hands even higher, cheering their new Queen as she descent to the ground from the ship. She was quickly escorted to her palace where her mother and father were waiting for her. They accepted her with open arms. Her mother draped her arms around her daughter with wails and cries of joy. But Sophia did not cry at how moving her mother was being. The mother that she could hardly remember. That she had longed to meet. No, she had to be a strong Queen. She would catch up with her mother another time.

Her father…

King Vegeta walked over to her coldly as she could remember. She resented him for giving her and Vegeta away in return for the safety of their planet and his life. She didn't want anything to do with him. She knew that he wouldn't accept her as the new Queen while he was alive and capable of being King, which he would no doubt cling to.

"Child. Sophia. Welcome back." King Vegeta bowed slightly and kept a cold face.

"Your highness." Before Sophia could bow her mother and father took her wrists and dragged her into the next room, without the guards, Nappa or Raditz.

"Child. I am glad to have al least one of my heirs back. But I am still King. You understand right?"

"Yes your highness." _This will give me enough time to learn how to act, then take the thrown and rule anyway._

"Good. In that case. Welcome back girl." The King embraced his daughter and caught her off guard. She couldn't ever remember her father being like this with her or her brother. Why was he acting like a loving father now? Maybe it was because he _thinks_ he has secured his thrown.

"Or not. You are not a young girl anymore are you? Well then your mother and I have a lot of Work ahead of us, don't we dear?"

"Yes my love."

"Child?"

"Yes sire?" Sophia's mother hooked arms with her father and they looked at her lovingly. She still didn't cry, she refused to.

"Did you maintain _all_ of our allies over the past events?"

"Yes sire, well, all but the Ice-jins for obvious reasons."

"Then I will get to work with building back relations with them."

"WHAT!" Sophia's mouth hung open in awe at her father's stupidity.

"The Ice-jins were one of our strongest allies before the war and recent events. We would do well by getting them back on side and just because Frieza was a tyrant, doesn't mean that the rest of his race is. Now go with your mother like a good girl and I will get in contact with King Kold."

"WHAT! Father you cant be serious?"

"CHILD." King Vegeta took a few deep breaths and began again, still looking quiet stern. "Do not doubt your King and do as you are told. **Now do as I have told you**." King Vegeta spat at his daughter and her mother dragged her out backwards. She was being dragged about a lot today…

After a few corridors and a few more door ways, Sophia found herself in a large velvet room that was made the rooms at CC pale in comparison. The walls, the floor, the bed and the curtains were all a shade of light gold with jewels sown into the fabric. It looked perfect on a grand scale. After looking over the beautiful room some more, Sophia looked back to her mother.

"Why have I been dragged here? And oh, off the record mother, if you drag me anywhere, ever again, I will hurt you."

"I will keep that in mind (smile) and I have brought you here to talk to you about something very serious." The current Queen brought her daughter over to a bed, after asking to take her hand first, and sat her down. For a moment Sophia wanted to close her eyes and fall to sleep and sink into the bed, but only for a moment. She regained her control and concentrated on her mother who had obviously been having the same thoughts. The Queen crawled further on the bed and laid flat on her side. She beckoned her daughter to join her. Sophia cautiously came next to her and lay like a mirror image of her mother.

"So. What have you brought me here to talk about?" Sophia's tail flicked at her side in frustration.

"You are a young, beautiful woman and are mate-less. That by Saiyan standards makes us bad parents. We should have mated you off years ago. But under the circumstances I think it was less than do-able. So it is our duty as parents to find a suitable mate for you."

"OK back the hell off. There is no way that I am going to mated off to anyone. I am not going to have an arranged marriage so you and his highness can shove that idea right up his a"

"Darling. It isn't that bad is it? It can't be. Your father and I were arranged. We have been talking about this for the last few weeks while we waited for you. It is already being put in motion and as the Princess you are to respect that who you marry will affect your entire planet. So we, the King and Queen, must choose you a suitable suitor. So I can't help you if you are not for this. But you can bet that I will ensure that the man we choose will take care of you."

"NO! MOTHER YOU CAN'T! This isn't FAIR!" Sophia punched the bed and found it had absorbed her punch and she raised her eyebrow as to why the bed would have been built to absorb such shock…then she wanted to throw up.

"TOUGH! I am sorry but my hands are tied. I am sorry. I will take you to your room. Now come."

Sophia crossed her arms and followed her mother, scowling defiantly. She didn't say one word to her mother and plotted in her head how she would get out of this. She eventually came back to over throwing her father and taking the thrown and would have to think of how while in her room.

Her mother took her to an identical room but the velvet designs were white. She sat on them and her mother kissed her on the cheek before sitting next to her.

"Just remember this. Only your father and I know of the events on Frieza's ship and we forgive you for it. Now get some rest, the day is old and so is your stamina. Rest my child." Before Sophia could ask what she was talking about her mother left her room and she knew she wouldn't be there if she followed her.

_What had she been talking about? Silly woman. What have they forgiven me for? Being an assassin? Every Saiyan is an assassin to a degree so it can't be that. Unless they were referring to Zarbon. That has to be it. They have forgiven me for replacing them with Zarbon. That must be it. Never mind then. Back to getting out of this stupid mating off idea they seem to have. There is no way I am going to take this sitting down. I will talk some sense into them tomorrow. I am so tired…_

Sophia closed her eyes slowly and allowed herself to be consumed by the cosy, warm soft bed that was the size of a small ship. Her last thoughts before sleep took her were of her brother at the other side of the galaxy.

"…Vegeta…"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three**_

Some one tip toed into a certain white velvet room and snuck over to her curtains. As light poured onto the sleeping form of the Saiyan princess, she stirred and yawned loudly. Sophia sat up and stretched after being roused from her deep sleep. Her eyes met with those of her mother and she got to her feet. The Queen walked over to her and took her wrists, gently leading her to the bathroom.

"Mother? What time is it?"

"Time for a shower. And to ready yourself for your first day as Princess. Your King has requested for your presence in the council chambers. After the way you gathered our allies, he is impressed and thinks you have the right to be there."

"Oh. Ok. But, can I have a shower first?"

"Yes my dear."

The Queen left her alone and she showered. The warm water ran over her every curve and every inch of her. It soothed and relaxed as it cleaned. Sophia washed her long ebony hair and emerged, fresh and ready for anything. Or so she thought.

She entered her new room and saw her mother holding something that she scowled at. This would be trouble.

"I am not wearing that."

"But my dear. The war is over and you are a Princess." The Queen waved the Dress in her mitts trying to get her daughter to approve.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Consider it an order form your Queen. Besides," She pulled it over Sophia's head and went to get her under wear. "there are quiet a few young strapping men in the meeting."

"No. Do not go there. I am wearing this because I must. Not to 'catch' a man."

"Fine. But it is a very nice dress."

"Oh yes it is. The fact that the front shows off all my cleavage and the back is almost none existent isn't a turn on for guys." Sarcasm dripped and oozed from every word that caused her mother to smirk. "What?"

"You are so much like your father you know that."

"Why, do you get him to wear dressed to?"

"No. but he is defiant to the end and he refused to be forced into a marriage when he was your age. Or younger actually."

"But he is married, to you."

"Exactly."

"Great."

In other words, her mother had just told her that she didn't have any choice and not matter what; she _was_ going to be married off. Once fully dressed she looked down at the dress she was now wearing. It was white, had purple on the sleeves, chest piece and laced round her back and low, _low_ front. Her mother brushed her hair and used her Ki to dry it.

"Mother. May I go or do you want to play Dolls a while longer?"

"Just like your father. Sarcastic to the end."

"I am going to hurt you if you compare me to _him_ once more, understand?"

"Yes my dear. Now hurry. Your father is not a patient man.

"Yes mother." Relieved to be away from her annoying mother, she ran out the room and for a moment, she quiet enjoyed the feeling of her dress as it swept behind her. Her hair swished in the air and she allowed herself to smile at how feminine she felt. She calmed herself once she was facing the council room. Sophia walked into the room gracefully and looked round to see her father, a member of the Namikian race, Moji, other allies and to her surprise, King Kold himself.

King Kold was seated next to but one to her father and her entire insides sank as she saw that the only chair left was between her father, and King Kold. She walked over to them and sat down without a word. Sophia focused her attention to her father as he began to speak.

"Welcome. Dearest and most trusted allies. Were are here to strengthen our ties and reassure everyone that were are _all_ still allies." King Kold stood and took the tables attention. Only Sophia refused to look at him.

"The Ice-jins are still loyal to our ancient yet strong alliance to this council. We are still friends and call you all friends. However. My son Frieza."

_Here we go. The real reason you are here Kold._

"My Son Frieza has abused his forces and I assure you that we have taken them back and will not be giving them back to him. I am grateful of all the things that this council has done for my race. I have never asked this council for anything."

_But you are going to now aren't you?_

"I wish to know where my son is. So that our people may punish him accordingly. Please answer the pleas of a father as all of you are fathers yourselves. If it was your child that had gone astray, if it was your child trapped somewhere. You would want them back wouldn't you? I do. I love my boy. I want him back. I will ensure he is punished for his crimes against this council, but I still want him back. Please. What do you say? Will you tell me where he is?" King Kold begged the table and Sophia couldn't believe that the council were actually considering this!

_Oh yeah. I am really sorry but I want my boy back. Yeah right. No one in their right minds would believe that you only want him back to punish. _

"Your request is granted."

_What the hell!"_

Sophia looked in disbelief as her own father gave in to King Kold. _No……_

"Father?"

"To the next matter. My daughter." At first she thought that her father had mentioned her to make her quiet. Oh how she wished that was why. "As you all know she is mate-less." _Oh no! _"I ask of this council for you to consider your sons as a suitor and we will converse on her future mate upon our next meeting. Remember she ended the war and is very strong, beautiful and tactical. She would make your grandchildren the heirs to the Saiyan thrown. That is all. Farewell my friends." The many creatures left the table leaving Sophia, gob smacked, King Kold and King Vegeta.

"King Vegeta? Where is my son? Please tell me."

"I thought you would ask that and I understand completely. Here are the coordinates." King Vegeta was about to hand Kold a hand panel with the coordinates to Frieza when Sophia ran forward and took it.

"Father are you mad?"

"Child I have had enough of your interference in my decisions. Hand that over to King Kold now and we will have words."

"But Father. Frieza will not stop when he is rescued. He will continue to cause havoc in the universe. Even if Kold helps him or not."

"My people and I will ensure he does not try to over stride his place. Now please. I ask you to hand me those coordinates. Please." Sophia was unnerved by the way he had asked her for the panel. It sounded like he was genuine, but she wouldn't be fooled. But she would have to give him the panel. He would just get another panel with the same coordinates, and she would be in trouble.

"Here…but if."

"I will ensure he doesn't cause any more trouble." Thank you Princess." Sophia reluctantly handed over the coordinates and she received an approving bow and nod from Kold and her father. Kold took her hand and smiled at her deviously. "Thank you Princess. You look even more beautiful than I was told. I _will_ have to think upon your father's request. Farewell and thank you." King Kold. Left silently with a hidden evil smirk and the coordinates to his son's whereabouts. Once Sophia was sure he had left, she addressed her father.

"What did he mean by he would have to consider your request? And why the hell did you give him those coordinates?"

"Firstly, you will address me with respect. As for my request, that is my business not yours. And I have a son of my own remember. I have something in common with Kold. We never did have good relationships with our children. I have lost my son forever and you are only here because you thought you were to be Queen. Either that or you just wanted to come home. Not for me. So I understand that he thought he had lost his son. He thought he had no chance to get him back or get back all those years that he had wasted with his son. So now he has another chance with his son so I say he deserves to have that second chance. I also regret giving you and your brother away. Your brother will never forgive me; he is fool hearted and has as much pride as me. I hope that your good heart that I remember is still there. So you can forgive me." He took a step towards her and she stepped back.

"I lost my forgiveness and innocence the day you gave me to that white devil, that monster. I no longer know how to love or feel to care for another because of you. Frieza took my heart and crushed it. I don't know how but he used me and killed my soul. I still don't know how he extinguished my light, or why. But I know that he took everything away from me. And now you are going to bring him back and I know he will come back. I know he will and I know that he will continue to kill and use those who cannot protect themselves. I tried so hard to put an end to him and you have just undone all my plans. All my years of planning and torture from him. Wasted and now he will find me and I am no longer safe. No one is safe when he is allowed to live you stupid, stupid, ignoramus!"

Crack! King Vegeta had back handed her to the face. She span and twisted until she hit the ground. She thought she had dayshavoo for a moment, and then her attention was brought back to the searing pain in her cheek.

"I hate you."

"What was that?"

"I.HATE.YOU!" Sophia turned and ran for her room. She was so distressed that she didn't realise that she was about to run into someone until it was too late. She collided with them and both of them went flying. She was laid ontop of them and looked down to see a very alarmed Aries looking up at her.

"What happened? Are you…crying?"

"NO. LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sophia got to her feet and ignored her android friend as she ran down the corridor to her room.

"Man…what happened to make _her_ cry?"

Once in her room she cried her eyes out like she had never cried before. She had only every sobbed like this once before. She knew she had be couldn't remember when or why. She shrugged off her curiosity as she became livid.

"That bastard will not bend _my_ will!" Sophia stood up and whipped her tear stained eyes. She turned and stormed down the hall like a woman on a mission. She stormed down to the docking bay and came to a locked door.

"Like a door is going to stop _me." _She waved her hand over the lock and it popped off to the ground. Sophia spied many guards by the major ships and saw one near the space pods. She stormed in like a raging beauty and didn't see Kold about to board his ship. He turned to watch her and from the blue fire erupting and flowing from her eyes like a fountain of pure, sinister smoke, he concluded that she was not in a talking mood. He couldn't help but notice that the air had grown colder and a strong wind had picked up. The source of the wind seemed to be coming from Sophia herself and he watched as a guard approached her.

"I am sorry Mam. But unless the King has authorised it, you can not take a pod."

"AWAY!" Sophia violently flicked her hand to one side and the guard went flying towards King Kold. He dodged it and continued to watch in awe. The blue flowing energy twisted and clawed at the Pod door. The door miraculously opened and closed after she entered it. The ship jettisoned from the holding bay and shot out into space. Kold only knew one place she could be going. To her brother, on Earth...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four**_

"Damn it. I can't train any more."

"Vegeta? Did you really just say that? Are you feeling ok?"

"You shut up Kakkarot. I just…" Vegeta trailed off and looked up to the stars. "I just miss her."

"She's your sister. Of course you miss her and I am sure she misses you too." Goku placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder as they powered down to normal.

"I haven't heard from her in so long."

"One month and 2 weeks. It hasn't been too long. You will hear form her soon. Go get some rest. It is still early. If I get home now then I might get…"

"Food?" Vegeta thought that the stomach orientated Saiyan 3rd class was referring to a meal. He was disgusted when Goku started to blush.

"Chichi won't be asleep yet. She might have waited up for me…"

"Go and erm, meet with your wife. I might do the same with mine." Vegeta chuckled with Goku and they parted to go to their homes.

_Sophia. Where are you now? Are you happy? Are you safe? I hope Father isn't being too much of an arse. I miss you. I hope you can hear my silent prayers. I care so much for you and I miss you so much. I hope Kakkarot is right. I hope I hear from you soon._

"I hope Vegeta doesn't mind that I plotted this course so I land in his back yard. Because it is too late now." Sophia stomped her foot in frustration from her wait. She was still enraged from her last encounter with her father.

"Computer how long until landing?"

"10 minuets 46 seconds."

"HURRY UP! I want to land and I want to land NOW!"

"It will be done." The Pod's speed increased and she soon regretted her request as the ship met with the earth…with a thud. The impact sent Sophia flying causing her to bang her head, hard. In all, her landing didn't help her mood one bit. "Urgh! Damn it!"

apparently the ship had been quite noisy in entering the atmosphere, alerting the Brief family and Vegeta. Bulma immediately calmed her son and Vegeta came outside, prepared for the worst. When Sophia emerged however he thought it had been a false alarm. How wrong he was. Vegeta was about to run and embrace his sister when he noticed the hurt and pained expression hidden beneath her scowl.

"what happened?" twitching from rage Sophia focused her eyes on her brother and replied.

"Frieza is coming back."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"I bed your pardon? For a moment there, it sounded as if you just said that Frieza, the one trapped in the Black hole, is coming back."

"He is, thanks to our father." Sophia lowered her head in shame and hatred for her father. Before she had resented him, but now she hated him with a passion.

"Tell me is it isn't true."

"It is true." Vegeta in a state of shock himself, took his sister in his arms, held her tight and took her inside. He sat her on the couch and sat besides her. Bulma and Trunks wandered into the door way.

"Leave us. Take Trunks with you."

"But father."

"Do not back talk me boy. Go with your mother." Bulma ushered Trunks upstairs and made sure he was in bed. She then tip toed as quietly as she could, curious by nature she had to hear what had happened that Vegeta didn't want her to hear.

"Now. Tell me what happened?"

"From the beginning?"

"Yes." Sophia took a deep breath and tried to calm her raging emotions, and succeeded, for a while.

"I arrived on Planet Vegeta. Father didn't want to give up his thrown and I have no idea how to run a planet or how to act as queen. So I let him keep him with the intention of taking it from him at a later date." Sophia clenched her fists as she prepared herself to continue. "Father had a council meeting this morning. He invited me to attend as he thought it was the least I deserved. He didn't tell me that it was a meeting of all the old allies. And I mean _all_ the old allies."

"You mean the Ice-jins were there too?" Vegeta queried in disbelief. His eye widening as his sisters sorrowful gaze answered him.

"Yes. King Kold himself." Sophia closed her eyes as she felt the burning rage churn in her stomach. "He was there for a reason too. He asked the council to give him the coordinates to Frieza……and they gave them to him…"

"That's absurd! They surely didn't?"

"Oh they did. And our father was the one who gave them over to him." still unable to open her eyes in fear of her brother seeing her inner pain, she kept them closed. If she opened them, tears would surely gather and seep through her defences, showing her as weak. That was one thing she never allowed herself to be in public, weak. Not even in front of her own brother that she loves dearly.

"So is Kold on his way to Frieza now?"

"As. We. Speak." Sophia growled through gritted teeth. Desperately trying to contain her livid rage.

"We have to stop him! Frieza is still one hundred more powerful than any of us. As much as I hate to admit it. No one would ever defeat him in battle and he will not likely fall for another ploy like a trap again. I don't even think there are any other ways to trap his kind other than a black hole and I am sure he would avoid them from now on." Vegeta returned his momentarily distracted gaze to his sister. From the way she was crushing her eye lids shut, she had to be hiding something. "There is something you are not telling me, isn't there?" when he was met with silence he noticed just how tightly her fists were clenched. It was hard to miss when blood was escaping through open cuts in her white knuckles. "Soph. tell me. Do not be ashamed in opening up to me. You know that no matter what it is, I can handle it and will not judge you on it."

"_Father_." She spat with disgust, her entire body began to shake. At first Vegeta thought she was upset, but she wasn't. She was burning from the inside out with a strong sense of betrayal and hatred, loathing and livid anger, and ready to kill. "That wasn't the reason he called the meeting." Her mind's walls and defences betrayed her and all the information of her situation hit her mind in a wave of hatred, disgust and eventually, sorrow. She was trapped and that had been the worst feeling in the universe. That is what drove her to leave. That, and her blind hatred for her father for making her trapped and vulnerable.

"Tell me Soph. why did he call the meeting." Vegeta and his unseen wife were desperate to hear what was making her act this way. But Vegeta didn't just want to know, he needed to know. His beloved sister was shaking vigorously, tears were trying to burst the dam that was her eyes and flow down her cheeks. Her fists were still bleeding and her teeth were bared in distaste. "Tell me. Please Soph." he took her shoulders in his hands and forced her to face him fully. She snapped her eyes open. She didn't care about her pride anymore. She didn't care about her ego or her need to be controlled and on guard at all times. Vegeta for the second time since he had seen his sister, saw a story unravel in her eyes. One of pain, torture and hatred. Her brilliant blue eyes seemed to pale and became consumed in the watery tears that gushed from her tear ducts. The tears flowed, but silently. She wouldn't sob, wail or whimper. Vegeta didn't know what was scaring him more. The fact that something unknown to him had reduced the prideful Sophia, the trained assassin, to tears, _or_ that she was crying. As long as he had known Sophia, she had been as controlled with her emotions as he was. And here she was, crying. But she wasn't crying like he knew. When ever the woman had cried or one of her friends, or even his own son, they made wailing screaming sobbing sounds and looked distraught. But that was very different from what his sister was doing. True, tears did flow, but she made no sound. No sound came from anywhere. The deathly silence could drive you insane, and it was tearing and tugging at Vegeta's very soul. He had to break this cursed quiet before he went mad with worry.

"…Soph…"

"Am I some sort of toy? Am I some sort of child's Doll!" Vegeta was taken back by the sudden harsh pitch in her voice. She sprang to her feet, showing she was far from finished. She looked up to the ceiling rather than Vegeta, tears still flowing as she interrogated it demandingly. "Was the soul reason I was born, to be passed around like a play thing! To be used and played with as some sort of amusement! Is there someone up there, looking down and laughing at me! Have they doomed me to this endless cycle of 'pass the Sophia'? To see how long it takes for me to break and snap in two! Well here I am and I am broken. It has taken 25 long Saiyan moons but here I am. Broken. I am broken and a cursed woman! Here I am! ARE YOU WATCHING UP THERE? LAUGHING AT THE MOCKERY THAT IS MY LIFE? You should be…" she lowered her head and it hung from her neck in shame. She fell to her knees and held the sides of her face in her hands. "…I am broken…who will fix me?" she pleaded with no one as she broke down into full fledged, raging sobs for the first time in her life. In _her_ memory.

"I will fix you." Vegeta said lovingly as he gently lifted Sophia in his arms and on his lap as he sat down. He held her close as he continued. "I don't think you are a cursed woman. You are a free woman with the mind of your own. With your own rights and hell I have never met anyone who has lived to object to that! I love you Soph. I really do. You are the strongest woman I know. If Frieza coming back is scaring you do not worry. I will have my mate get me a ship and we will stop his rescue."

"That…isn't it. It is. More than you know. But not fully."

"Then tell me so I can help you. You know I will do everything in my power to help you and more. But you have to tell me first."

"At the council. The reason they met was because of me."

"What?" after she grew silent again Vegeta shifted her on is lap until he was just about cradling her. "Soph?"

"I am 25 moons. So I am young, beautiful, a war hero, powerful, the heir to the thrown and mate-less…"

"NO. He didn't!"

"He did. He practically sold me to the council. He even told them to go home, talk to their royal sons and come back to the next meeting to choose one of them to be the most suitable as my suitor. So that our children would inherit the Saiyan thrown." Tears began to pour from her eyes again. "He made me sound like a china doll at a market place. Waiting for the highest bidder. Like I was some sort of concubine to be bought, and used."

"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" Vegeta dropped Sophia on the couch and marched round the corner. He came back with Bulma who was crying at what she had heard. She ran to Sophia and hugged her tightly. "WOMAN! Get me a ship NOW!" Bulma ran outside in her dressing gown and vanished from view. "just you wait till I get my hands around your throat father."

"No. don't confront him!"

"why not!"

"I did and he…"

"And he WHAT!"

"He back handed me. Please don't."

"THST BASTARD! I WILL KILL HIS FUCKING ASS!"

Enraged to a murderous state, Vegeta stormed upstairs and Sophia simply sobbed on the couch. Shortly after, Vegeta reappeared with a huge bag to two over his shoulders and followed the route as Bulma. He reappeared again, this time with Bulma by his side. The bags had gone however. "Sophia" Vegeta demanded, still fumed as hell. "We are leaving NOW!" Vegeta turned to his mate who simply stroked his face and kissed him on the lips gently.

"You do what you need to honey."

"I intend to. Thank you for understanding."

"Just go so you can come back ok."

"Farewell. I love you." Vegeta turned from Bulma and scooped Sophia up in her arms. Her long white dress trailed behind them as Vegeta carried his sister away in silence. With a new purpose in mind, driving him forward, Vegeta walked into a new ship that Bulma had ejected from the underground lab/base. Once inside, he placed the still and quiet Sophia in the main chair and set the coordinates for their home planet. Vegeta gave his mate one last glance before closing the door and launching the ship into space.

"Where is my daughter? Have you seen her?" King Vegeta asked a passing guard to receive a shaking of his head and a no sire. "Very well." King Vegeta continued his way to his private quarters and his wife. Once there he found her at the dresser, brushing her long black hair. "my dear have you seen Sophia since this morning? I must talk with her."

"No I haven't my dear. What so you need to talk to her about May I ask?" the King let out a deep sigh and sat on the bed. He held his aged face in his hands and sighed again. "Is the reason you need to talk with her have anything to do with her being mated off? Or why you continue to sigh so?"

"Sophia wasn't pleased with my decision to give Kold the coordinates to Frieza."

"the is understandable but it isn't her decision to make."

"She also wasn't thrilled about having her mate decided at the next Council meeting."

"Once again. Not her decision to make."

"She confronted me about it."

"Oh…"

"Yes oh. I lost my temper with her and struck her. I regret doing it but at the time it was necessary. I had tried to talk sense into the girl but she does insist on being as awkward as her brother. And there was only ever one way to make him comply. I lost my common sense and in that brief moment I stuck her. She told me that she hates me and I don't blame her. I am a terrible father."

"No my lord. You are a good father. You simply made a mistake. And you love her. She will forgive you."

"But Vegeta will not."

"What does our son have to do with this?"

"I have been trying to find Sophia since this morning. She is no where and now it is night. I have good reason that she has left the planet and I think we both know where and who she will go to."

"Earth and Vegeta…she will still forgive you."

"Alas, of that my dear I am not as certain. Come. Let us rest. They will surely make an appearance soon. Let us sleep and await their impending arrival."

"Yes my love." The rulers of the Saiyan world went to their rather large bed and slept. They were right on one thing. Both Vegeta and Sophia would be arriving, and very soon…


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

"Sophia? You haven't said one word since we left Earth. Are you ok?" Sophia had her eyes closed and her face in her knees. She held her legs close to herself as she sat up in the chair. "Soph?"

"I am fine."

"Tut lyre." Vegeta smirked and Sophia chuckled weakly. But a chuckle was still a chuckle. "I don't care what your pride says that was a chuckle and if you even_ try_ to deny it I will beat you until you admit to It." This time Sophia chuckled slightly louder. Vegeta smiling walked over to Sophia and forced himself next to her. "Move up before I make you."

"Them there's fighting words."

"damn straight. Now, MOVE" he pushed her up and took up more than half the huge chair. She turned round and pushed him back until he fell off the chair. Forgetting herself she pounced ontop of him and tried to punch his face. Vegeta held her wrists and pulled very inappropriate faces at her. Let's just say most of them involved him sticking his tongue out at her.

"Oh you cheeky bugga! I will make you bite that tongue!"

"Bring it weakling." Normally this would have railed her into attacking him. But to his disappointment she became quiet. "Soph you know I didn't mean it like that."

"No. it's ok. It's true anyway." She stood up and held herself as she walked over to the chair. She sat sideways and closed her eyes, with her back to him. Her head low she allowed a single tear to escape. Vegeta pulled a chair up next to her and watched as the Sapphire on her left temple faced him and glistened in the light.

"you never did tell me how you got those stones in you skin. Will you tell me now?"

"I don't know myself. I know what they do, but I don't know why they do it, how they do it or why they were incrusted into my skin in the first place."

"What do you know about them?" Vegeta reached forwards and tucked a stray strand of ebony hair from her temple, behind her ear.

"they prevent me form directing my energy towards Frieza."

"I could ask my mate to remove them for you."

"No. they are a constant reminder why I fight Frieza and his family."

"And why is that?"

"Because I was only s small child when they did this (points to the Sapphire on her temple) to me." Keeping her finger on her temple she continues. "I remember little from those times. But I do remember the excruciating, continues, writhing torture I was forced to endure at the age of 5. 5! People that would do that to a 5 year old girl as a test rat for a stupid project, shouldn't be aloud to breath. But Frieza doesn't breath no does he?" she chuckled and Vegeta rested his hands on her knee.

"Is that all you remember form your childhood?"

"I remember everything from about 8 upwards. And when I was on Vegeta. With mother and father. But my memories from the 3 years in-between are a blur. I sometimes think I may have purposely blanked them out because they were too hard to bare. But I remember little bits of it."

"tell me."

"Well." Sophia closed her eyes and concentrated. "I had been put in Zarbon's care…"

_**Flash back**_

_Why doesn't daddy Zarbon want me to leave the room? It isn't too bad out here._

A little 8 year old Saiyan with long wavy ebony hair, big blue eyes and pure, magical, Sapphires incrusted in her skin, skipped down the hall in her little white dress. She didn't notice the various looks that passers by were giving her. She just wanted to explore. She wasn't doing any harm now was she? Well she was to herself if she was caught. But she didn't know that now did she.

Sophia almost skipped onto the bridge and froze when she realised what she had almost done. She peered round the door and looked around. It was what could only be described as high-tek. Blinking and bleeping lights flashed from every direction and fancy bright panels were everywhere as far as the eye could see. Then a booming voice caught her attention.

"FRIEZA! How many times have I got to tell you not to purge a planet without my permission!"

"Technically father I didn't purge it. I demolished it." _or someone else did._

"Frieza. We were supposed to be allies with the Saiyans and I did say you could take the planets royal brats. But I never gave you permission to destroy it!"

"But you always said that they were weak vermin anyway. So I don't see a problem."

"Frieza, there is a BIG problem. Now all our other allies are worried that the Ice-jins are going all out into war against them. We are going to, eventually, but not yet. I will have to do some serious healing of relations now."

"Oh dear." The young Frieza said, very uninterested. "it isn't like it makes a difference."

"Frieza it does my boy. Never mind. I have a birthday present for you."

"Oh?" suddenly interested Frieza turned to face his father.

"Yes I do. You are how old now boy?"

"12. So?"

"Well how do you feel about being married?"

"HA you are joking right?"

"No actually I am not. I have been talking to the Slethene. Their princess is of the right age to be wed, and so are you." Frieza span round and glared at his father in disbelief.

"Father. Please no! Cooler is older than me and he still isn't married. Marry him off first. He is your beloved son anyway. He will be the one that takes the thrown first anyway." Frieza tried and failed to keep his malice towards him brother from showing through.

"I mean when you are of age. Not now boy. You are still a boy and as for your brother that is none of your business. I will handle him don't you fret. But I wish to got you a mate ready for you. I will not be here forever and I need my boys, both my boys, to be with family before I leave for other world."

"You mean Hell, right?" both Ice-jins chuckled and Kold began again.

"Very good son. but you will have a mate."

"But father. The Slethene are such putrid creature, such ogres. Do not force me into wedlock with such a slimy creature. Please no."

"You have no choice. After your little escapade with the planet Vegeta 3 years ago, no one else wants their children to have anything to do with us. So you are the bringer of your own misfortune my boy."

"Hay! You aren't meant to be here!" Sophia turned round to see a large soldier that resembled a large pink blob. He ran forwards to grab her. he was a good friend of Zarbon and knew all about her, and how Frieza had said not o be bothered with her, and that she wasn't to leave her room, ever. So he was going to take her home and quickly. But Sophia didn't know that. She thought she was in huge trouble and that this pink man was going to hurt her. so obviously she ran in the opposite direction of the man, onto the bridge. With her eyes clasped shut she ran forwards and smack bang into the last person that the pink blob man wanted her to run into.

"Who? SOPHIA!" Frieza said, wide eyed at the small girl in his arms, only just smaller than him.

"Who is this son?" Frieza looked from Sophia, to his father and to Sophia again. _This could work to my advantage…_

"This is the reason I can't marry that Slethene abomination. This is my…mate." Sophia opened her eyes wide and looked up at Frieza. Who ever this guy was he was kinda cute and obviously wanted her to be his mate. She blushed slightly, knowing what a mate was.

"Really? Oh my. Is she part Ice-jin?" Frieza was about to ask his father why he would think that when he looked down to the Sapphires on her temples and neck. They could be easily be mistaken for Ice-jin markings.

"Yes…half actually." At this Sophia raised an eyebrow at Frieza. She knew full well that she was full Saiyan. So why did he say she wasn't? "And I love her." _how can I say I love her so easily? I can't even say I love my own family. How can I say I love her like it is the most natural thing in the universe? Well my father approves I see._

"Well done boy. Let it be written that when you come of age that you marry this girl. I will leave now but not before I see the happy couple kiss. Frieza quickly, to avoid her disapproval, launched at her face and sealed his lips with hers. _How strange. This feels, good. I like this feeling. I like this, a lot. _Still in shock from being kissed, Sophia didn't notice when Frieza brought his hand onto her chin. Yearning to feel more of this strange sensation, he held her chin with his thumb and finger. Gently he pulled it down and he was pleasantly greeted by the warmth of her mouth as it radiated from her. Gently, ever so gently he pressed his lips harder against hers and slowly moved his tongue, toying with the idea of deepening the kiss.

As soon as Sophia ran into Frieza, the pink warrior ran to the transporter bay to find Zarbon. Once there he was relieved to find Zarbon waiting to be relieved.

"Dodoria?"

"Sophia, Frieza, Kold, kiss, mate." Dodoria panted between words as he struggled to tell his friend the grim truth.

"WHAT!" after Sophia and Frieza he became worried. But with the mention of Kold, kiss and mate, his worries increases ten fold. Zarbon didn't wait to find out just what had happened as he ran towards the bridge. It was the only Place Frieza would be other than his quarters, and no one ever went there. Zarbon felt his mouth as it dropped open and his eyes felt like they were about to roll out of his sockets and onto the floor. Sophia was in the hands of Frieza, being used like he had promised himself that he would never allow. That is why he obeyed Frieza and kept her in his room, to keep her safe, from him!

_You know what? I think I will._ Frieza thought and leaned into her further, grateful that she hadn't pulled away. His eager tongue crept into her mouth and he became overwhelmed by her sheer taste. _Kami! So warm, so moist and appealing. So absolutely wonderful! No wonder my men like to have the company of women._

Sophia couldn't move. She had been told many times by Zarbon that if she ever came into contact with anyone outside of their home she was to do what ever he said, allow him to do whatever he wanted and go along with it. _Does that mean I should go along…with this?_ Sophia closed her eyes for the first time since Frieza's lips had met with hers and tilted her head slightly to one side, giving him full range of her mouth. He dove in deeper at this action and groaned quietly. He knew he would pay for allowing her to please him into moaning, but at that moment he really didn't care. His hands held her waist tightly and he was delighted when Sophia placed her hands on his shoulders. That would only add to the illusion of their charade. Frieza's passion rising, he plunged into her mouth and began to melt into her mouth. Sophia's tongue quivered and it began to move into Frieza's mouth. This was her first kiss and she was quiet enjoying it, with this handsome stranger. Both kissing most passionately and heatedly, King Kold had to physically pull them apart as his yelling wasn't getting through to them.

"Frieza boy! Steady my lad. You have quarters for that kind of thing." Kold chuckled and his son, realising just how imamate they had been by her lack of breath, blushed madly. Sophia blushed too and smiled. She brought her hand to her face and wiped her wet mouth with the back of her hand. Frieza's saliva was still moist around her mouth, just as Sophia's saliva was around Frieza. Sophia wiped it off, but Frieza however licked his lips seductively at her and took in her taste, wanting to kiss her again. He was 12 years old and she was only 8. Only 4 years between them, perfect for him to seek entertainment from.

"I am leaving Boy and if you have the need to be close to her, take her to your quarters."

"I will." Frieza stated, giving Sophia the feeling that as soon as Kold had gone, Frieza _would_ be taking her back to his quarters. Kold left and Frieza didn't take his eyes from her. She had been still a brawling brat the last time he had seen her. But now she was starting to look quiet…edible. When Frieza was sure that his father would have left the ship, he stalked towards her. He had no intention of waiting until he got her back to his room to take her in his arms and kiss her again. But someone else had other plans. Zarbon leapt forward and heaved Sophia over his shoulders.

"Zarbon! Did I say you could take her?" Frieza spat viciously.

"No my lord. But she has to be punished. She left my quarter after I ordered her not to and I must teach her never to defy me again." Frieza was about to scream at Zarbon for being so stern with him and have him whiped when he saw her eyes. Sophia was smiling at him, admiringly. He smiled and smirked inwardly. _So you liked that did you? Well you can expect a LOT MORE OF THAT! But not now._

"Very well Zarbon." Frieza turned and continued to look out into space like he had been before his father had interrupted him. Zarbon hurried away and took Sophia in his arms like a baby.

"Sophia! You are never NEVER to venture out of our home again or I will have to punish you. And that will be excruciating pain with lasers, whips and blades. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Sophia mumbled as she was ordered to bed in silence. She did as she was told but couldn't help but think back to that but she met, and kissed. He was cute in her opinion and she would like to see him again…

_**End memory**_

"So…what did you remember?" Sophia turned to face Vegeta. She turned away again, confused at the scene that had just played in her mind. "You went all quiet and you couldn't hear me. Did you remember something?"

"NO! I mean I did but…not much." Sophia lied. There was no way she was going to tell Vegeta what she had just remembered. Not if you were to threaten her planet again, she would never tell him.

"Alright?" Vegeta said, not convinced. "When you want to tell me, please do. As for now you should probably get some rest. We will be on Planet Vegeta in a few hours.

"I will."

"Right." Vegeta left and returned to the main consol. He thought back to everything his sister had told him and he processed it carefully.

_Father. We will have serious words, and I will teach you to disgrace my sister, your daughter, in such a way. There is no way that I will allow you to do this to her. And as for Frieza. Once I sort you out with your mating off Soph, I will beat you to a pulp for being such an imbecile! I will make you pay. I promise you that._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It had been an hour and Vegeta had fallen to sleep. This gave Sophia change into a spandex suit, blue like Vegeta's, and time to think about her little memory.

_I couldn't remember that before. But I can now. But how? Why do I remember that now? Why not last year? Why not years ago? Why now? And it can't be true. Frieza was nice to me. Indeed he must have used me to get his father off his back, but he didn't have to be that…intimate. He scares me so much. Yes that's right. I admit that he scares me. The fact that he is out there, with Kold coming to his rescue, with a battalion for him no doubt, that scares me. He could arrive on planet Vegeta in days! The black hole wasn't that far away. I could always fall for Kold's ploy and believe that he will punish him and keep him under his thumb. How I wish I was that stupid. He is out there and I have memories about him that are not only foreign to me, but frightening. Frieza, if that was him, had gotten really close to me and used me. To think that his lips were on mine, that his tongue was in my mouth and from my memory down my throat, makes me feel so, so…vulnerable. I hate being vulnerable, trapped and helpless. How did I get so weak? When did I change from a trained assassin, feared by half the universe, to a pretty little princess who wears dresses and is mated off like a slave. And don't get me back to the whole Frieza problem again. I cant handle all of this. _Sophia sighed loudly and huffed. She continued to think as she sunk her cheeks into her hands and stared out the window, out to space. _And what do I do about being mated off? I can't refuse, I have no choice. Vegeta will no doubt have more say in the matter than I do. But he can't help me either. No one can help me now. And who will I marry? Will he be strong? Will he be kind? I don't want this I don't want any of this. All of the races at that table were and are weak, unattractive and spineless. And they will no doubt want to suppress me. Dominate me. There is no man in this universe that can dominate me. YES! That's it! I will be so outrageously myself that I will scare them off and show them just who is boss of my own life. Me, oh yeah. Oh who am I kidding. I would just be a bitch then and that is just what they will want. A nice, pretty, powerful woman to have their children. I don't want to do this. I hate this. I should be worrying about Frieza, not being mated off! I am powerless to prevent either even happening. It will be way too late to stop Kold now. Frieza will probably be on his own ship, thinking of lovely ways to remove my backbone and bleed me dry. I hate this. I hate being weak._

"I hate this…"

"Hate what?" Sophia's eyes met with a now conscious Vegeta and she smiled very, very weakly.

"Everything really." They both chuckled but Vegeta saw that Sophia had forced her laugh.

"I will sort this. Do not worry. We are here." Vegeta took her wrist and pulled her down an opening door. The first thing she saw was the relieved face of her mother waiting for her.

"Darling! You were missed my dear. You are late."

"Late?"

"For the council meeting. Surely you didn't forget the meeting where your very future will be decided?"

"That's what you think!" Vegeta stormed out, rage renewed and ready to take the whole planet on. Sophia however had surpassed anger and rage; she was now onto disbelief and sorrow. Vegeta ignored his mother and took Sophia's wrist again, leading her to the meeting room. He moved so quickly that it seemed mere seconds before they arrived to the very gob smacked room. Vegeta stood tall, ready for a rant.

"So here are the spineless cowards that I have heard all _too_ much of." Vegeta spat and looked directly at his father, who instantly responded with just as much malice.

"We are the strongest and best of the universe and I beg your pardon my boy but I ask you to show me, the council and your future brother in law more respect."

"BROTHER IN LAW! I will have NO such brother in law. I will not allow you to go through with this MOCKERY of an attempt to 'strengthen relations' through Soph. I will not let you do this. And let's not even begin with your stupidity and compulsive need to give in to the Ice-jins shall we?"

"HOW DARE YOU! Remember your place boy and sit down. This is a place of discussions and talk, and respect, so wait until appropriate and you will have your say."

"Oh don't worry, I will." Vegeta sat down opposite his father and Sophia was still stood by the door. She stepped inside and regretted it immediately. She had changed out of her dress into a blue spandex under suit. It clung to her shapely figure and toned body. Basically, she received many looks…that she didn't like. Once again, the only place left was beside her father. She took her seat and was relieved to see the chair next to her was empty, no Kold.

_But wait! That means he has already left! We have to leave soon. As much as I want Vegeta to try to get me out of being mated off, Frieza's escape is more important for us to prevent. _

And she wouldn't have to wait long. The king stood tall and glared at his son. Now was the first time that Sophia surveyed the table. The same people were here as yesterday but there were all joined by one extra person. Every 'extra person' was young, male and were all drooling over her. But there was one more thing about them she noticed, they were all butt ugly. The king had obviously had enough of _not_ intimidating Vegeta as he began to speak.

"Friends. I know I have asked you all to bring the princes of your planets to be considered as the future mate of my daughter, but I require more time to think upon a suitable suitor for her. So I ask that you stay here in the provided guest rooms until I have made my decision. Thank you and that is all." Everyone other than the King, Vegeta and Sophia left the room. now Vegeta wouldn't no longer be silenced.

"Nice delaying tactic. Now we 'talk'."

"Let me give you my side of the events. Sophia will be upset and will not see the full picture."

"I am listening." Vegeta crossed his arms demandingly and waited, with his trademark scowl on his face.

"Sophia. I wish to talk to my boy in private. Besides, your mother wishes to speak with you."

"No. I want to be here too. I deserve to be here! This is my future you are talking about and this isn't even the most important matter at hand. Kold isn't here which means that he is out there, freeing Frieza. And he will be on his way here with revenge on his mind. We need to prepare for war."

"SOPHIA! The Ice-jins are a trustworthy race and I trust Kold, and he would never betray this family."

"But it was Kold who said that Frieza could take me and Vegeta from you 20 years ago in the first place." Sophia slapped her hands over her mouth. How was she going to explain this one?

"What do you mean? Sophia?"

"We can't trust them father." Sophia turned to Vegeta desperately. "Listen. Let father do what he likes with my future, just come with me and let's stop Kold!"

"We should stop them…" Vegeta, not all too pleased that Sophia had just given in to their father, realised that she spoke the truth. Frieza was the biggest worry right now, not their father and his hopes to mate her off. But obviously the king had other ideas.

"Now you two. You are going no where. I think that Vegeta and I need to talk. Go to your mother and I promise to be fair. Go, now."

"Fine, but after Vegeta." She turned to her brother. "We leave." Sophia turned and walked quickly to her room. she was furious. It was her future they were talking about and she wasn't even aloud to be there. Even Vegeta didn't object to her not being there. He would punish him for that later. Right now she could use this extra time to train and become stronger for her next encounter with Kold, and possibly Frieza.

_**With Vegeta and the king.**_

"Now father. Where were we? Oh yes I remember, I was calling you an idiot and _telling_ you that Soph will _not_ be matted off." Vegeta stated calmly yet with enough malice to start his own war.

"And I will say this in response. She _will_ be mated off just as you _would_ have been if you hadn't given yourself to a primitive human woman and had a child. I would have chosen her mate right here and now, but I have another in mind."

"But everyone was here?" Vegeta closed his eyes and went over every person that had been present at the meeting. "Yes they were all present. Unless another planet has joined the alliance that you haven't told me about.

"Never mind. But we need to secure the future of the thrown. You will not rule here because of your family ties to that Earth planet. So Sophia is the only one left to secure the thrown. And we are weak from the war. We need to become stronger and with Sophia marrying into another, stronger, royal family, we will be safe."

"So you are telling me that you are doing all this, to secure the thrown and the future of our race?"

"Yes."

Vegeta wanted, as a big brother, to scream and rant at his father. But the truth was he agreed with his father. Tactically it was a good idea and would secure the thrown from other planets and the planet Vegeta from a revolution. After many grunts and 'mmm's, not to mentions a few damns and curses, Vegeta finally decided that he agreed with his father. But he would not be the one to tell her.

"Fine." Vegeta spat and got to his feet and left, without acknowledging his father. King Vegeta smirked, realising that he had won.

"Now all I need to do is convince Sophia like I convinced Vegeta."

A scowling Vegeta found Sophia in the training hall, beating up a few soldiers that had wolf whistled at her. She was powered up to Super Saiyan which caught him off guard. He didn't know she could ascend to Super Saiyan. Vegeta powered up and flew at his sister, who immediately dodged and counter punched him in the stomach, hard.

"You are scowling. It didn't go well I take it?" Sophia launched both fists at her brother who caught them. Hands interlocked the two Saiyans began a test of strength, attempting to force the other one back. So far they were drawing, neither of them being able to budge the other one.

"You could say that." Vegeta managed through clenched teeth. At her level he was finding it difficult to over power her. he decided that he would either have to try a different approach or power up further. Wanting to be fair on her, he decided to use a different approach.

"Why? What happened?" Instead of answering her Vegeta relaxed, sending Sophia forward. he crouched down, still holding her hands and pressed his knees against her stomach. As she came forwards he applied pressure to her gut and released her hands, double booting her like a spring over him until she met with the floor. "Vegeta what happened!" Sophia spat, charging at him with such a force that she took him down in a rugby fashion. Still he didn't answer her, simply fighting back and exchanging blow for blow. "VEGETA! TELL ME WHAT IS TO BE MY FATE!" Sophia landed a hard fist through his defences and collided with his jaw. Snapping his head to one side and forcing him to stumble backwards. She came at him again, this time he brought his hands up in surrender stopping her in her tracks. "Vegeta?"

"You are to be matted off when father decides who is most suitable. I can not help you." Sophia dropped her stance and fell to her knees.

"I knew it!" she sobbed. "I knew I would be doomed forever!" full tears took priority of her face and cascade down her cheeks.

"Don't cry Soph." Vegeta put his arms around his sister, trying to comfort her. "I am not used to seeing you cry…please don't."

"Leave me alone."

"But."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sophia jumped to her feet and ran out of the hall, leaving a very hurt Vegeta feeling confused. Once again she ran blind, hands on her face to hide her tears. She ran in autopilot to he room but smashed into one of the last people she wanted to see.

"Back so soon Princess?" Sophia looked up and was momentarily caught off guard buy the being that now held her in his arms. King Kold was smirking down at her with an evil twinkle in his eyes. "I didn't expect to see you for a while."

"I am full of surprises." She spat, furious as hell at the Ice-jins king. Then it hit her. _This is excellent! He hasn't left yet! There is still a chance that we can stop him from freeing Frieza!_

"Believe me my dear I have noticed. You look upset. What is troubling you my dear?"

"Nothing that has anything to do with you!"

"Now my dear. Do not be bitter with me. I know full well what is troubling you."

"Really?"

"Yes dear. You have been free all these years and now you are to be wed to another, mated off like a princess should be. Come, I may be able to help you." Kold took her wrists and quickly took her to his room. there she saw a woman. She was tall, slim and looked very beautiful. She had pink eyes, shoulders, shins, forearms, stomach and hair. Her skin otherwise was pure white. She was Ice-jin alright. "This my dear is my wife. Fridge. Queen of the Ice-jins." The Ice-jin Queen glided over to her and beamed at her lovingly.

"I have heard so much about you my dear."

"you have?"

"Yes. You are quiet the hero. You saved my son from a deluded life. Now his father and I can bring him back to the loving family he has forgotten and return him to his former self. He was such a caring boy. He loved al life. I am indebted to you dear. If I can ever help you."

"You can darling." Kold interrupted. "Princess Sophia here has a case of the pre marital jitters."

"No I don't."

"And denial too." Kold added and headed for the door. "I will leave you two in peace. You know what to do honey."

"Indeed I do. When will you be back?"

"Soon my love. Vegeta has required that I attend an emergency meeting with the council."

"Then I should be there!" Sophia added. Desperate to leave Kold and is wife. It was just too eyrie to be in the same room as them, talking like an average loving couple that could never be responsible for an abomination like Frieza.

"No my dear. Not even the Prince is not going to be present. You will stay here. I feel after talking to my wife you will feel a lot better, a lot calmer." Kold left and Sophia turned to face the patient Queen Fridge.

(AN: let's go over the family names of the royal Ice-jins shall we. Fridge, Kold, Cooler, Frieza. I am guessing there is a connection here -. lol)

"My dear. Sit beside me." Fridge sat on the bed and patted the space next to her. Sophia contemplated just turning round, blasting the door off and demanding to be present at that meeting, but thought against it. She sat next to the Queen and placed her hands on her knees. Looking into the caring eyes of the Queen, Sophia suddenly felt unearthly relaxed. "I was 60 years old when I was matted off. In your moons that is like 15 years of age. Back then Kold was older than me and already had an armada at his beckoning will, so I was more than intimidated. I had heard many things about him but never met him until our wedding day. The first time I saw him I wanted to turn on my heel and run for my life. As you can see he is not the warmest looking man. He intimidates people simply by being there. Put that on top of cold feet, worries and fear and you can imagine that I was not a willing bride."

"Then why did you go through with it?" Sophia leaned to face her, desperate for an answer that would help her.

"I didn't. I did just what I wanted to, turned on my heel and ran. Kold himself was the one who caught me. He told me that he was greatly attracted to me and that he wouldn't hurt me. That didn't calm me though. In the end both our parents had to capture me and force me into the wedding."

"No…that is wrong!"

"That is just what I said. But after a few years I fell in love with that man. Deeply. Every Ice-jin, especially ones with power, are cold to everyone. Other than to their close ones and their loved ones. Normally in private. He is the softest, most caring man I have ever met and I would never trade him. I love him dearly. At the time I would have said differently. I hated my parents for forcing me into this wedding but what I didn't know was that my parents, deep down, knew that one day I would love him dearly. And now I do. I tell my parents every day how grateful I am that they chose Kold to be my mate. Fear lasts a moment. Regret lasts a life time. You will be afraid for the moment you marry your chosen suitor, but not after. If you run, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

"I…I never thought of it that way."

"I didn't back then either. That is probably why my husband brought you to speak with me. Because he knows just how you feel. And so do your parents. We were your age once to you know. And in your exact position. And look how we turned out."

"You are happy. And in love."

"Yes. We certainly are. Now come here child." Fridge opened her arms and Sophia leaned into them, allowing the Ice-jin Queen to hold her like her own. "I have never had a daughter. But rest assure. If I had. I would have wanted her to be just like you."

"Thank you."

"You are quiet welcome. Now go. Run alone and prepare yourself."

"The meeting!"

"Will be over. It was an emergency meeting. They only last about a few minuets to announce something. So go and rest. You look exhausted."

"I am a little tired."

"You are. Farewell." Sophia got to her feet, more relaxed and at peace than she had been in days and walked out the door. She didn't quiet hear what the Ice-jin Queen muttered after her. "I have always wanted a daughter. And now…I have one."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

With a calm, placid smile on her face, Sophia walked calmly to her room. Already guests were walking past her so the Ice-jin Queen had been right. The meeting was over.

After walking down the hall, at peace at last Sophia didn't even blink as Vegeta ran up to her.

"Listen Soph. I have been thinking about it and if you do not wish to be wed then I will stand by you."

"I want to."

"WHAT!" Vegeta held her shoulders and gawked at her with his mouth hung open.

"I have been seeing only part of the bigger picture. I have had a talk with someone who has been in the same place as I am and she told me of her experiences and her deep love for her mate. They have had children and she loves her husband dearly. I have seen them together and I would love to be loved like that."

"But…Soph…" Sophia smiled up at her Brother. He had always been just slightly taller than her.

"I am a free woman. I will never do what I do not agree with. You know that. But I am also a Princess and the future Queen of the planet. Which I now see that I can't be if I am mate-less. Not only that but how will I continue the family line if I am childless? I have not thought about this situation full. I only saw one side of this. Now I have looked through the eyes and experiences of another, and it really isn't all that bad."

"You are alright with this?"

"Yes. I am now. All of the races at that table are trustworthy. We both know that so I will be wed to a good man. If I am not happy I will let him know about it."

"I know you will. You certainly let me know about it back there in the training hall…so. Can you forgive me for not being able to sway father?"

"Of course. But now I am tired. So I need to sleep."

"Soph?"

"Yes?" Vegeta pulled her into a tight embrace and licked her cheek lovingly.

"I love you sis. Never forget that."

"I wont. Now stop being a burden and let me sleep." They chuckled tighter and Vegeta released her. None of them aware of the two beings watching from afar…

"So. She is willing to wed me is she? We will soon see about that." The younger male chuckled behind his hand, still hidden by the darkness with his father.

"Calm my son. She does not know you are here yet and I intend to keep it that way until the wedding day."

"You ruin all my fun."

"Calm yourself boy. I can still remember how taken back you are of her from the last time I asked you about marriage."

"Back then I thought kissing her was fun. Now I have a whole different motive. I will make her SUFFER for what she has put me through the deceiving bitch!"

"Quiet my boy or I will restrict you to your chambers. Remember, the look on her face will be more enjoyable if she sees you on your wedding day, when it is too late."

"indeed father. You win on that one. Kami I wish I could just take my revenge now. She is so close and yet so unaware of my presence."

"And we are going to keep it that way. Your mother has already made a bond with her. And I have been putridly pleasant to her. And you know how convincing your mother gets when it comes to talking about me."

"Alas. In her eyes you do no wrong. She is so blandly loyal to you that you could kill the Saiyan king himself before her and she would still call you her hero."

"that is what I love about her. Obedience, loyalty and above all else. Her bedroom antics."

"Father. I really did not need to know that. I need to bathe."

"Then I will escort you to your chambers and be silent!"

"I shall. For if I am quiet, if I am unseen. My revenge will be far far sweeter."

"Tell me one thing boy. Why out of all of the punishments that I know you are capable of, did you choose marriage as her punishment?"

"she is a strong spirit. She is physically strong. To break both her spirit and her strength, what better way to curse her very existence if she was forced into wedlock with the very force she has strived for so many years? To bind her to the very thing she has tried so hard to kill?"

"Son. I love the twisted way your mind works."

"I learnt from the best, father."

"Now off to bed with you. You will need your rest with the wedding day and all hell is about to break lose tomorrow when she finds out that this is a blind match. She will hate not meeting you until the wedding day."

"Indeed father. Let us take our leave." Both shadowed figures turned and left. The younger one waited until his father had turned away from him before turning back to his future wife. _Oh how long I have wanted you to myself fair, fair Sophia. To break you and force you into submission for me and only me. ever since the day I tasted you I have been driven made, just to taste you one more. Now I can have you when ever I want and all I have to wait are a few measly days. For me they will seem like months. First I will make you pay severely for your deception. Then I will love you whether you like it or not. And not sounds very fun. _The younger male smirked deviously at all the things he would do to her once she was his. And she _would_ be his, sooner rather than later…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sophia had parted from Vegeta a few hours ago. Once in her room she had undressed, showered and go to bed. She knew it was lat from the fact that both suns had set and darkness was her only companion in her huge, huge room. she smiled and laid in a star shape with her legs and arms at full stretch. And she still came no where close to touching the edges of the bed. But why couldn't she sleep? she was fatigued and yet sleep would not take her. "But someone else will." It was true. Her mind was still processing her accepted fate and childish hopes had begun to appear in her mind. _Will he be kind? Will he be handsome? Will he be strong and make me proud to call him husband, to call him mate? Will I be happy? I don't know. _Her mind answered her in a sigh. She turned onto one side and held herself. Although the bed was vast, it was made for more than one person for a reason. It was so big that her body heat was absorbed by the bed and lost through the floor and walls. It was deadly cold and didn't know how anyone could sleep in these blasted things!_ I know how. _She chuckled to herself. _Their mates keep them warm. Speaking of mates I hope Vegeta's mate is alright. She is a strong woman but loves and will miss her husband dearly. After Vegeta and I decided how to handle Kold and stop him from rescuing Frieza, I will have to tell him to return to her. It is only fair. Yes. For the first time in a long time I think things are actually turning round. Frieza won't be rescued; I will be alright with marriage and will rule my planet fairly. While keeping tabs on my brother of course. I can't let him get too relaxed now can I? Gosh it is freezing!"_ Sophia pulled the blankets to herself and tried desperately to keep warm. One thing she can look forward to is a good nights sleep once married. As ever man in that room that was being considered as a possible mate, all drooled over her. so she doubted very much that they would be against keeping her warm if she asked them too.

Her consciousness slipped away and her dreams took flight. Childish hopes came to reality as a strong man appeared to her with a dashing, charming yet kind smile. He danced with her in a beautiful hall of glass, gold and marble. A grand ball took placed around her and he told her how special she was and how much he loved her…but that didn't last long. The man was disintegrated before her eyes and a red Ki blast took her attention. Frieza was stood at the top of the marble stair case, descending with an evil cackle erupting from his lips, hidden by his hand.

"_what is the matter my dear? Shocked to see me?"_

"_Frieza! What are you doing here?"_

"_What am I doing here? I never left. Where you are, I will **always** be!" _He leaped from the stairs and stood before her chuckling maliciously_. "Would you care to dance my **darling** Princess?"_ Frieza took her wrists and forced her to dance with him. She struggled all night, but he refused to let her go.

"_Let me go!"_

"_Never my dear…never…NEVER!…" _Frieza jerked her towards him and crushed his lips with hers. A single tear falling down her cheek. He pulled away and licked his lips at her seductively.

"_Why?...why?..."_

"_Because you are mine and I like you. That is why." _

"_Will you forever rape me of everything I have? My family, my feelings my dignity?"_

"_But you belong to me. So all of those things that you say I take from you, are mine to take!" _Frieza smashed his lips with hers again, rolling his tongue in her mouth wildly.

Sophia sobbed as the kiss seamed to go on all night. It only ended when she bolt upright, saturated in her own sweat and tears. Breathing in gasps and whimpers she brought her knees up to her chest and cried slightly. After a few moments she gathered herself together and turned to see that the clock read 7:00am. It was morning and there was no point, and no chance of getting back to sleep now.

She stretched off like a kitten, bum in the air and clawing at the bed on all fours. After a deep sigh she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, desperate to be clean.

The water ran down her naked form soothing her shaken nerves. She looked down to her hands and scowled at her own fear of Frieza as her hands were still trembling. He had always scared her to a degree but she had always either ignored it or suppressed it, telling herself that it was not only weak to feel afraid, but it was unacceptable to be afraid if she wanted hr plan to work. But never before had Frieza invaded her dreams and force her fears to reduce her to a trembling wreck. Well he may have been I her dreams once before, but that was a memory, not a nightmare. But what she had just experienced was most certainly a nightmare. She shuddered at the memories of last night and reached for the soap, the urge to be clean returning to her once more.

She remained silent throughout her shower and quietly opened her wardrobe to find something to wear. Then she became angry. In her wardrobe that had once been laced with spandex and armour suits, were frilly, lacy, bright coloured dresses and even some naughty outfits that would make you squirm. But mostly big dresses. Flicking her fingers through the many coloured dresses she found one in bright white with a note on it.

_Darling. _

_Please wear this for today as there will be a celebratory dinner held in honour of your matting off. We shall be travelling amongst our people for this morning so please wear the first dress, the white one and please wear the white and purple dress next to it for this evening and its activities. Have your hair down it suits you. _

_Love the Queen, your mother. _

Sophia scowled and took the first white dress like the note said and turned to get changed. Not looking at the second dress, which she should have done.

She radiated her Ki and dried her hair, put her dress on and forced herself to look in a mirror. The dress was made of white, soft linen with lace frills encircling her neck, travelling down her dress in lines and laced the base of the dress. It looked more like a night gown than a dress and she would have serious words with her mother later. She brushed her hair allowing some of her hair rest on her chest, but most of it hung on her back. Severely miffed at the inappropriateness of her attire she left her room bear foot as there were no shoes for her. All the other outfits had shoes or boots accept this one. _Damn it!_ Sophia tip toed down the hall, the metal floor being less than warm and not wanting to draw attention. Unseen Sophia managed to get all the way to her mothers room before someone caught her attention.

"Soph? What are you wearing!" she turned to see Vegeta, wide eyes and slightly disgusted at her dress. It was semi transparent after all.

"I am supposed to wear this for."

"That is a Virgin dress! You can't wear that unless you are a Virgin who is about to be mated off!" Vegeta had cut her off and pulled his royal cloche off to cover her with. Now that he was on planet Vegeta, he wore the same garments that he should have worn if he lived here. His dark crimson robes had the Royal crest on the front and his wore all the trimmings too, minus the cape. His eyes then returned to normal and he raised an eye brow, noticing that she hadn't insisted in taking off the dress immediately. "Your not…a virgin…are you?"

"Shut up Vegetable head!" Sophia spat at him, turning red in the process and turning her back to him slightly. Vegeta released her shoulders and held his own sides, bursting out loud into laughter and wailing as tears left his eyes.

"You (laugh) mean (laugh) you're a (laugh, laugh, laugh)"

"Yes Vegeta. I happen to be a virgin. I didn't know that this dress was meant for only virgins but yeah, I am one. GOT A PROBLEM?" Vegeta, sensing her anger growing, tried to calm himself. He coughed and held his fist to his mouth. But he simply looked at her, the dress, her eyes and burst into laughter that had been at least twice as loud as before. "BAKA!" Sophia threw her mothers door open and stormed inside, slamming the door in Vegeta's face. She rested against the door; her scowl not fading due to Vegeta's howling laughter still being heard through the door. "BAKA!" she screamed through the door and tried to get her breath as he walked away.

"Sophia?" She glanced around the room and saw her mother sit up in the bed, with her father next to him. she averted her gaze and allowed them to dress themselves into their royal night robes. "Sophia? Why are you up at this time?" the Queen glanced over to her clock, seeing it was way too early for the Princess to be up on her own accord.

"You wanted to see me didn't you?"

"Yes but, never mind dear. Come; sit with your father and me."

"Good morning Sophia. Please sit with us." The King held his arms open to her and for a moment found it hard to hate him, but managed it. She sat in between her parents and felt nervous due to the newly leaned nature of her dress and her father and mothers loving gaze.

"Mother, how did you know I was a…I mean a."

"A Virgin?" Sophia looked down, bright red and embarrassed. Normally if anyone else under her command on her previous missions acussed her of being a virgin and laughing at her, she would have removed their spines and whipped them with it. but these were her parents so it was very different. "Well dear. You tail gave it away. You still have a virgin smell about you. Your father and I noticed it from the first moment you came here. Didn't Vegeta know?"

"He does now…Baka…"

"I take it he wasn't all too pleasant about it?" King Vegeta placed his arms around his daughter and she had to use all of her will power _not_ to make him move it.

"You could say that."

"Vegeta has been away from our kind for many years. He probably couldn't tell the difference between the smell of a virgin woman and one that has lost her innocence. But anyway it is good that you are a virgin. That way, mating you off is a lot easier…I mean more men will be interested in you for you are pure. It is also proper that you do not lose your virginity until you are wed anyway."

"If you say so. But this is not why you needed to talk to me, mother?"

"ah yes. Today is the day that your people see you as a virgin for the last time, pure and mate-less. Then you will soon be wed to _your future mate_."

"And _who_ is my future mate?" Sophia didn't like the way that her parents smirked at her as they stressed your future mate. Like it was some big secret that she wasn't allowed to know about.

"We are a very traditional family young Sophia. You will only lean who we have chosen for you on your wedding day." Her father answered her and saw that she wasn't amused.

"Tell me that you are kidding? I don't get to see him until my wedding day? Well how long do I have to wait? How long am I free for before you sell me off to this mystery man?"

"You will be wed to the prince of…our choice."

"Mother, you did that on purpose!" Sophia scowled. Her parents were enjoying this way too much. The King ushered her mother away and she left for the large bathroom. Leaving her alone with her father, a place she didn't want to be. She stil hadn't forgiven him for striking her.

"Sophia. Am I to understand that you finally are willing to be mated off? Like you are meant to be?"

"Yes. Barely. But I will not be wed to some freak of nature that could never love me, understand?"

"Yes my darling daughter." He held her tight and rubbed his face into her neck. "My daughter I have wronged you. Please. I wish for you to forgive me. I have a large ego and a short temper. I love you and only want the best for you. If I didn't care then I wouldn't be putting you through this. Will you forgive me?"

"What for father? Matting me off by force? Or for STRIKING me?"

"The latter. Please forgive me. I am hurt from what I didn't to you. I looked for you to apologise to you but you had already left. I didn't know what I was doing and I wish I had never hurt you. Please say you forgive me."

"I will think about it. And that's the best that you are gonna get from _me_!" Sophia crossed her arms, closed her eyes and pouted, turning her face away from her father. He simply smirked. This was the Saiyan way of saying 'you are forgiven but I have too much pride to say it'. Her mother returned, smiling from what she had heard and seen.

"Sophia dear. It is time to meet the people."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes my dear now come here. I need to fix your hair."

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Here. I will show you." Sophia let the Queen lead her over the a dresser and sat still. The Queen brushed her hair until it was straight and didn't give away her anger or stress. Her long ebony hair shined in the light that now poured into the royal chambers. "Come. The people are waiting." Sophia contemplated making them wait. But decided against it. the sooner she got this out of the way, the sooner she could talk to her 'calmed' brother about Kold. _He had the coordinates, yet he hasn't left. Why?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother. "Come child. It is time…"

in a certain guest room, four Ice-jin blue bloods are sat. well, one sat brushing her long, ever lush hair, one pacing furiously as per usual, one leaning against the bed pillar as calm as usual and the other watching his wife and sons, not liking the uncontrollable mood his son was in.

"Frieza! Stop pacing before you raise you Ki level for that fool Vegeta to sense. This will not work if he knows you are here."

"DAMN IT ALL!" The smaller, more powerful and more trimly built Ice-jin Prince continued to pace up and down his room. Angry as Hell.

"Brother. Why are you angry in the first place?" Cooler asked, calmly as he always was.

"Because small brother I hate being cooped up like one of my own slaves, told to keep my voice down, told to stay here, told to stop pacing thus stop moving! I am sick and tired at being kept here when my revenge is but a hall away!"

"BOY! That is enough. This will all work out if you stick to the plan. Just imagine this my boy." Kold placed his hands on his furious son and sat him next to his mother who instantly placed her hands where Kold's had once been. He took his hands off his son and stood before him, nervous from his son's sour expression. Ignoring his scowl he continued. "You will be the ruler of the entire Saiyan race. And the Saiyan empire! You will have the right to do as you please and."

"I ALREADY HAVE THE RIGHT TO DO AS I PLEASE!"

"Listen dearest." Fridge took over the ploy to calm her son. "How do you feel about this girl, Princess Sophia?"

"Every fibre in my body, all of the blood in my veins burns to be near her. to punish her into cold submission. To make her beg for my forgiveness and then not give it her. then I will 'give' it her, every single night. Just to spite her!"

"Well child. Imagine the sheer shock on her face, the surprise and disbelief of you being here, and being her mate. For all she knows you are still trapped in a black hole, far away in space. And after my little 'chat' with her, she is willing to go through with the wedding. So it is all up to you now to pull it off. And all you have to do is be patient. Then what you do with your wife, punish her or pleasure her, is your business and no one can stop you."

"You are right mother." Frieza closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He opened his eyes again to look at his mother. She didn't like the idea of her abusing the Princess but as she said herself. Once they were married he could do what ever he hell he liked with her. "I will remain here. I…didn't get much sleep last night so leave me be. Let me rest. Then I shall be quiet." Cooler and King Kold left Frieza hastily. After the Dragon balls wished him back to life with 100 times more strength, not even Kold and Cooler in their final forms could take him down if he didn't even try. Fridge however lingered until she was in the door way, alone with her son.

"Frieza?"

"Mother I require sleep!" she gasped at his sudden raise in voice and Frieza felt guilty for making such a soft and gently creature afraid. "Mother I am sorry. please, sit by me." Fridge smiled at her son and slowly sat next to him. she stroked his forehead and lovingly looked over him.

"My darling little boy. You know you are my favourite. My darling little boy."

"I know mother. I also know that you haven't told Cooler that."

"Well your father treasures him enough. As I treasure you."

"I know mother."

"Frieza? Did you enter Sophia's dreams last night?"

"What! How did you know that!" Frieza stared at his mother, caught of guard by her knowledge.

"I sensed you leave your mind last night and have reason to believe that you were in her mind. Were you?"

"Yes mother. I was…"

"I take it it didn't go all to well then my child."

"No. it didn't."

"and that is the real reason why you are upset and threatening to kill everyone on the planet…again."

"Yes. Why can I not keep anything secret from you?"

"Because I am your mother and I know you better than you give me credit for. Come here." She opened her arms and Frieza gladly cuddled up into his mothers embrace. "I love you my child. I will be honoured if you were to have children with Princess Sophia. But not if she isn't willing."

"I know mother. You soft woman."

"This 'soft woman' happens to be more aware of your past encounters with the Princess than you know."

"Oh?"

"Don't think your father didn't tell me about that time on the bridge, when he first tried to wed you off. And you said that Sophia herself was to be your mate. Then what happened?"

"Zarbon took her to have her memory wiped. Thinking that I didn't want her to remember me like that last time we met and I killed her people. She still doesn't now how much of a role she had to play in that affair."

"Wasn't there…another time?"

"No. well…there was but she will not remember that either."

"Alright. I leave you now to rest. Love by your guide."

"Farewell mother." Fridge left the room and Frieza collapsed onto the bed. He rolled his eyes at his mothers favourite saying. _Love be with you indeed. Like love has anything to do with it! Power and strength, along with cunning and leadership. That is worth having. But I will have a mate to think of soon as well. I never intended on mating you Sophia._ Frieza turned on his side and became lost in his silent conversation.

_I used you on that bridge for only one reason. To make my father leave me alone and get me out of having to marry a Slethene princess. They are slimy green ogres and I hope you never have to meet with one. What am I saying! I don't care about you! _

Frieza 'humpfed' and turned over to his other side.

_I will punish you when I get my hands on you. You betrayed me more than you know…_

_**Flash back**_

The 16 year old Ice-jin prince stared holes out of his window and out into space. He was only 16 years old and he already had masses of fleets, the universe as his territory and no one as an enemy. He was just were he wanted to be. So why did he feel so…bored? He could do as he wished and yet he felt like there was nothing to do. Or was it no one to be with?

Frieza had regarded friends as a pastime that was tedious and time consuming. Time that he could put to better use. But when it came to days like these, which were becoming more often than he liked to admit, he was very lonely. He cast his eyes through the stars and his mind back to only 4 years ago. On his bridge his father had been trying to mate him off and he had made a narrow escape by using the monkey Princess. He would never admit it, but deep down, he thought of her and what they shared that day more than anyone could imagine. He had yearned to kiss her soft, feminine lips again, just to taste her and hold her tight against him. And back then he was 12. Now he was 16 and wanted so much more than just kissing. He wanted to see her, kiss her, take her and take her again. He so much wanted to see her again and couldn't think of anything other than her on days like these. Where he would spend the entire day, alone, to stare at the stars and think of her.

"Sophia." He rolled her name of his tongue and couldn't help but form her picture in his mind. Her soft, smooth, creamy skin. Her deep oceans that glistened in the light and her full, lushes lips that he tried to imagine kissing again. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't see his second in command enter the room.

"Lord Frieza?" Frieza snapped his eyes over, came back to reality, turned slowly to see who had intruded his thoughts and scowled at his second in command.

"Zarbon. There had better be a good reason for this!"

"My Lord. I have come to deliver the report you wanted on the Omega section. I have it here sire."

"Put it on the table and leave."

"Yes sire." Zarbon bowed to his master and placed the documents on the desk. He left and Frieza scanned over the pile that Zarbon had left him.

"Wonderful. Now I get to read a bunch of crap that no one else is allowed to do by orders of my father. Damn it, I don't want to do this shit." Frieza sat on the chair and started to go through the papers when he heard yelling…

A few moments earlier…

Zarbon left his masters room and stopped dead in his tracks. Running towards him was his 12 year old, surrogate daughter and Princess of the Saiyan race. Or what was left of them anyway.

"Sophia! What did I tell you about leaving the room! You know better than this!"

"I couldn't help it. They came after me on my way home and chased me down…RUN!" Zarbon didn't understand a word of what she had said as she had said it way too fast for him to hear. All he heard was RUN! And that was it. he remembered his whole world going black and he fell to his knees and then onto his face. Sophia span round, her long ebony locks spinning with her head. The Sapphires on her temples glowed slightly as she saw three boys. All in their late teens and licking their lips at her. Knowing that her 'father' was safe, she continued to run down the hall. The tallest one grabbed her arms and threw her against the wall. She looked up to see he had large tusk like teeth and bright yellow skin. The second was smaller and was bright pink. He was like the blob man called Dodoria but shorter. The third was the same species as her 'father' but he was currently in his monster form. The yellow one held him and spoke to her.

"You know. For a 12 year old you look good enough to taste, and I think I will." He leaned into kiss her but she screamed with all her might. Hurting his sensitive ears and making him back off slightly, but not release her.

Normal POV…

Frieza didn't know why, but he was willed from his seat and to his door. It opened and he saw three of the new recruits, trying to molester a young girl. He quickly ran towards them and saw a familiar gleam of Sapphires on the girl's temples and on her neck.

"LET HER GO OR DIE!" Frieza screamed and flew towards them. They took one look at Frieza and tried to do a runner. But Frieza threw a huge Ki blast and disintegrated them all in one. Still scowling murder he landed in front of a very silent Sophia. "Are you harmed?" Frieza asked, wanting more than anything to do just what her attackers had tried and failed to do. But he restrained himself. When she didn't answer him he assumed she must be in shock. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her like a bride, to his room. Once there he laid her on his bed and sat next to her, stopping himself from just clambering ontop of her and taking her right there. "Are you harmed little one?"

"Only my pride. Thank you." He smiled as she finally spoke. She spoke quiet clearly and her words seamed to just sooth his inner being. He relaxed on the bed and laid next to her, smiling at her. She smiled and back and tilted her head to one side. "Do you find something amusing?"

"No. but I do like your smile."

"Really. So the fact that you just looked at my breasts had nothing to do with it." Frieza simply smirked. He had indeed looked at her very youthful yet surprisingly full breasts. She was 12 years old and Saiyan females could be mated at the age of 10. So she was fully equipped.

"Well, they are really nice."

"Thank you." Frieza loved the way her cheeks only slightly tinged at his complement.

"No problem Sophia."

"How did you know my name?" she tried to sit up but he pushed her down onto her back again.

"I know everyone on my ship."

"My?"

"Yes. My. I am Lord Frieza. Do you not know me?"

"No. I am sorry, should I?"

"It doesn't matter." _Damn Zarbon must have wiped her mind again _"I will reintroduce myself." Frieza lost his control and crawled ontop of her. He moved one hand between her legs and opened them, allowing him to rest between them. "I am your lord and Master Frieza." He leant down and nibbled on her neck, licking and tasting her skin like he had only dreamed.

"And do you think that gives you certain privileges?"

"I _know_ it gives me certain privileges. My dear."

"And what, dear master of mine, makes you different from those ex-beings out there?"

"You didn't like it when they touched you. You _like_ the way _I_ can touch you. Here. Let me show you." He slowly claimed her lips and plunged his tongue into her mouth. She didn't know why, but not only was she enjoying this immensely, but it almost felt like a kind of dayshavoo…

"I am _not_ that easy my lord!" She pushed him onto his back and tried to crawl away, but his quickly took her waist in his hands and held her still, legs wide open and straddling him from above.

"No you are not. if you were easy then you wouldn't be any fun." He wrapped his tail around her hips, keeping her there and he groped at her shirt. He managed to pull it off and his desire to take her rose beyond compare as he was greeted by the larges set of breasts he had ever seen. He leaned up and tied to suckle one of them but she pushed his head back down and wriggled out of his hold. She got to her feet and covered her breasts. From the playful and naughty smirk she was giving him, he knew she wasn't about to leave.

"Now may I have my shirt please?"

"No. takes it from me."

"That sounds tempting, but no. you give it me."

"I was trying to give it you my dear but you left before I could." She bit her bottom lip and giggled slightly. She didn't notice Frieza getting to his knees and crawling before her until he was sat on the bed, with his hands on her hips. "Now. Come here you." He pulled her forward and she giggled. He had left her shirt at the other side of the bed and held her wrists apart. Giving him full view of her breasts again. He leaned forwards and tried to lick her cleavage when she dipped her body backwards, making him miss. "You are driving me insane Damn it!"

"Good. Serves you right for trying to make me pleasure you."

"OH I _assure_ you my dear. I will pleasure you just as much, and much, much more."

"You are pretty confident of yourself. Now aren't you."

"Yes. Let me show you why." Once again he pulled her wrists and this time, forced her to kneel on the bed, between his legs. As her body swerved he dived in and took one of her nipples in his mouth. He erupted in a growl as her diamond hard nipples pressed against his tongue. He opened his mouth wide and tried to consume her entire breast when she launched at him. Before he knew it he was on his back with her fully straddling him. She pulled her breast out of his mouth against his will and began to drag her tongue up his throat. "Damn it I want you."

"Behave master Frieza." She teased and simply sat on him, looking down on him with a naughty smile. "I am young and have never done this before."

"I know. Let me rectify that!" his arms wrapped around her body and pulled her onto him. She brushed her lips across his and he vigorously took them into a heated kiss. They rolled around on the bed for a few moments. It consisted of; neither of them breaking the kiss waging a war of lust in each others mouths, Frieza trying to take her trousers off, Sophia not letting him, Frieza groping her body and Sophia letting him. Her hands fell from his shoulders and glided down his body. She easily teased him into arousal and his erection pressed against her womanhood. With a loud moan he tossed her onto her back and laid between her legs. He thrust against her and she groaned at the pulsating penis that begged for satisfaction. She was still covered up from the waist down so her sex organ could not be accessed, but she could still feel his hard shaft against her and both of them began to breath heavily.

Then a large knock on the door brought them back from their own little world and they jumped off each other, Frieza threw Sophia her top and she redressed. Frieza had his back to the door and looked very pissed off. She smirked inwardly at how eager he truly must have been to take her. And she scorned herself for getting so close as to letting him. Sophia looked down his body and saw just why he had his back to the door. His erection was huge and obvious to see. The door opened and in walked Zarbon. Frieza quickly adjusted himself to make sure his arousal was unnoticed and barked at the intruder.

"Zarbon! Did I say you could enter?"

"No sir but. There are three young males after my child and."

"And I have taken care of them. Anything else or is it time for you to LEAVE?"

"I will leave my lord." Before either Sophia or Frieza could complain, Zarbon took one of Sophia's wrists and took her out of the door. Frieza turned round slightly to see her just as Zarbon vanished. She had the same gleam in her eyes from the first time he had kissed her and wanted to kill Zarbon for stopping him from going any further.

"I WILL MEET YOU AGAIN!" He shouted, making sure she could hear him.

"I LOOK FORWARD TO IT!" She shouted back, though her small form had been dragged down the hall and was heading for the memory wiping room.

"You better not wipe her memory again Zarbon…"Frieza mumbled under his breath…

_**End memory**_

Frieza was laid on his back with his eyes closed. He looked down at his now burning groin and saw he had once again become erect from thinking back to what he and Sophia had _almos_t done.

"One day very soon. I will finish what I started. I will."

The main reason after he had been brought back to life that he stayed away from her as much as possible was to ensure he remained as focused as possible. He had to use all his control the last time he saw her to remain un-aroused. But the very last time he saw her he didn't kill her like Vegeta, that fool, would think. Sophia went Oozaru and Frieza simply blocked its attacks. She had died from the ship being destroyed into thousands of pieces when it entered the black hole, where he had been trapped. She was crafty he would give her that much. He was still angry at her, but as much as he ranted on about all the things he was going to do to her. He only wanted to have her like he should have had her 8 years ago. He was 24, she was 20. She was perfect for a mate. And a mate she would be, his mate. His erection wouldn't go away as he continued to think of her so he ended up having to masturbate himself to get rid of it. Once done he actually did sleep. And he dreamt of her…


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10 _**

Warning! A little bit of gay but nothing heated.

Enjoy!

The day had gone very slowly in her view. She had had to ride on a floating ship and wave to many people who told her that they hope that she has a good and soon pregnancy and an heir to the throne. She would have hit them if her mother hasn't have stopped her. _Damn peasants. All they know is babies this and mating. Damn them all..._

Once home she past many Princes from the other words and they all looked jealous as hell. So she knew it wasn't any of them. But who could it have been? She wasn't allowed to even meet him never mind see him until their wedding day. So he wouldn't be anywhere she could see him.

After a short walk she made it to her room and changed into a spandex suit. She then headed for her brothers room and saw him sat on the bed, meditating his day away.

"Hey ass hole. You coming to train or not?"

"Yes I am and tell me you're not still sour from this morning?"

"Just get your ass in the training room, pronto!"

"Yes your highness." He mocked, getting to his feet and walking with her in silence. "Soph?"

"What" she spat, still not all to amused with him.

"You're really alright about all of this, the mating off I mean?"

"Yes. I am. But for now there are more important matters at hand than my mating off."

"Oh?" the two siblings walked together until they came to the royal training room.

"Yes. You know? Kold has the coordinates now and he is still here. We have to make sure he doesn't leave with those coordinates and stop him from finding Frieza."

"I _have_ noticed that he hasn't left. But I asked father and apparently, he has agreed to stay for your wedding so until then, we have nothing to worry about."

"But what do we do after my wedding? He will probably leave at his first opportunity to save him."

"Indeed." They stood in the centre of the hall and lowered into their own fighting stances. "Keep him here? Or should we let him leave?" Vegeta launched first and sent a fist to her face. Sophia dodged and used her opening to land a tight fist to his open gut.

"No." Vegeta went flying backwards and she flew after him. "We can not let him leave. Why don't we keep him here?"

Vegeta landed on his feet, jolted into the air and met her in mid flight and exchanged furious blows.

"So if we keep him here. How and on what grounds? You know father will want a reason or we have no way of keeping him on the planet." getting a side kick to his face she aimed, connected and sent him to the ground.

"Because that fact that he and his children are the scourge of the universe isn't reason enough for him now is it?" Sophia was replied with a brawling fist to her back and an elbow to her neck, she in turn collided with the wall and fell, unconscious. Vegeta flew to retrieve her but something caught her first. He floated there, shocked out of his mind by what he saw.

Cooler was stood on the floor, holding Sophia like the Princess she was in his arms.

"Lost something Vegeta?" Cooler cackled, loving the shade of red his face went and how the vein on his forehead pulsed when he was angry.

"No I haven't now give her to me you slimy lizard before I blast you a new ARSE WHOLE!" Vegeta launched towards him and Cooler simply vanished. Vegeta span his head around from side to side, looking for them in desperation. His eyes finally saw them in the door way, leaving. He followed in fast pursuit as they ran down the corridor. For what seemed like only a moment he lost sight of the more streamline creature and came to a dead end. He couldn't see Cooler or his sister anywhere. "Damn fucking Ice-jin lizard bastards!" he cursed and turned around, focused on relocating his sister.

_With Cooler._

As Cooler escaped Vegeta's eye sight, he opened a door and closed it silently and quickly enough to avoid Vegeta's notice. He smirked as he heard the Monkey Prince curse and refer to his race as lizards and something else and storm off, leaving them in peace and quiet.

"Cooler? What are you doing here?" Cooler turned round and smirked.

"Aren't you glad to see me little brother? Or haven't you seen who I have brought for you yet?" Frieza's eyes lowered from his brother's to see just who he was holding. He ran forward and stood before him, his eyes locked onto her calm face.

"Father will kill you if he finds out that you have kidnapped her, and brought her to me."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Not if you leave her with me. And leave."

"An Ice-jin after my own heart."

"Since when did you have a heart?"

"Do you want me to leave her with you or not little brother?"

"Oh yes, I do!" Frieza still gazed down on her face. He reached forwards and took her from his brother. He turned his back to Cooler and laid her on the bed. He then turned to his older sibling and looked colder than he had ever been. "Leave or I will make you."

"You don't need to tell me twice." Cooler opened the door and added one last thing before he left. "Have fun." Then he was gone. Leaving Frieza, alone, with Sophia, unconscious, on his bed. The possibilities were endless. He could take her, take her again, wait for her to wake up and take her, and take her again, he could tie her down, he could chain her up, he could do what ever he wanted with her right now.

He stalked towards her, never taking his eyes away from her. On all fours he crawled over the bed and lay next to her. His fingers reached towards her face and took a single lock of her full, wild ebony hair and began to play with it in his fingers. "Why hello again my sneaky minx. Have you missed me?"

He leaned over her and brought his face only inches away from hers, staring at her lips. "I have missed you. I thought of you ya know. In space where you left me. For the third time in my life." He lowered his face to his hand and took in her scent and loved the feel of her hair as it slid through his fingers. "I have thought about you for a large part of my life actually. The longer I have been away from you, the longer I think of you." His face grew sad and looked down. "I thought of you so much that I couldn't resist and I entered your dreams. Last night." He shuffled closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. "I didn't mean to scare you; it's just what I do. I have always scared everyone I know. Even my own mother." He paused and smiled down at her. "But I have never been sorry like I am with you. You seem to mean more to me than anyone else. But I will never admit it, not even to you." He bit his lower lip and moved even closer to her. "But you can't hear me now. So if I tell you now, you will never now it or tell anyone about it. So I will tell you."

He brushed his lips with hers and moaned very quietly. "Your lips are just as I remember them, softer than silk and more alluring than a siren. And you taste…" He sunk his lips against hers and his tongue seemed into her mouth. He roamed around without her protest and only paused to take breath. "You taste fantastic, just like I remember. And yet, better than I remember!" he dived in once more and his hands groped her clothes.

Bad move.

She opened her eyes, coming round from consciousness and saw Frieza, upon her, feeling her and taking kisses from her.

"NO! Not again!" she leaned up on her arms and tried to crawl away backwards. "Why do you haunt my dreams?"

_Dreams? Oh this is perfect! She thinks she is asleep!_

"For the same reasons I told you last time. You are mine and I like you." He took her wrists and pulled her beneath him once more, this time applying his weight to pin her beneath him.

"What do you want?"

"I want a little favour. Kiss me my little minx. Kiss me and when I am satisfied I will leave your dreams and allow you to wake. I am sure Vegeta will be worried for you."

"But…how are you here?"

"I am here because you put me here."

"No. I didn't put you in my mind!"

"Yes you did my dear. I am trapped in a black hole but you feel so many things about me that you have created me, this me, in your own mind. As a punishment for your own actions. Now shut up and kiss me or I will never let you wake!" Frieza smashed his lips down onto hers and was met with an un-wanting, yet wiling response. Their mouths moved together. Frieza moaned and growled in her mouth. His mind was telling him to knock her out, get her unconscious and get her back to her room before she realised that this wasn't a dream. But his body wanted to fuck her and fuck her hard, again and again and again! He began to grope at her shirt again and had to use all his will not to unclothe her. Sophia took his face and pushed her tongue into his mouth desperately trying to satisfy him and wake up. But he simply wanted more. Eventually he sensed a familiar Ki headed this way and he pulled back, breaking the kiss. "Well done my dear. Now I will let you leave." He lowered his head to her sobbing form, brushed his teeth against her neck and applied pressure to her neck, rendering her unconscious.

The door flailed open and in walked King Kold.

"BOY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

"Relax father. Cooler brought her to me unconscious. She didn't wake but she might if you yell just a little higher."

"Damn you boy!" he marched over to the bed and swung her over his shoulders. "Be patient and do not try this again, understand?"

"Yes father, do you have to take her now?"

"YES. No questions asked!" Kold turned on his heel and left. He stormed off for her room, laid her on the bed and left her, unseen.

An hour later she woke up in her bed. She gasped and shot upwards, panting and sweating.

!that dream…why do I keep having these dreams? Why do you still torture me Frieza?" she pulled the quilt close to her and sobbed into the blanket. "I beat you, plot against you, trap you in a black hole and still you torture me. wasn't sending me through hell enough? Wasn't killing me enough? Are you still hungry for more that you have to invade my dreams and rape me of my sanity?"

"Soph…" Sophia span round and saw Vegeta sat on the edge of his seat near the bed.

"How…How long have you been there?"

"I came looking for you after Cooler caught you. He ran off with you and I tried to follow, but he got away. I looked everywhere and eventually found you here, sleeping. The sneaky bastard must have left you here to make me worry, knowing I wouldn't look here first."

"How long have you been here!" Vegeta sighed and looked at his feet.

"Long enough to hear you talk of your dreams. He haunts you?"

"Yes." She pulled her knees up and hugged them. Vegeta got up and sat beside her on the bed.

"How long have you had these nightmares?"

"For the last few nights now."

"Tell me about them."

"No. I can't I. forget it Veg. I really don't want to talk about it."

"I wish I had good news for you."

"Why? What's happened?" Vegeta breathed in deeply and sighed.

"Do you know when you are to be wed?"

"No. do you?"

"Yes. You can thank Kold too."

"Why? What has he said?" Vegeta turned away from her and had his back to her. Sophia sat up and crawled next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Vegeta?" he looked round and she wanted to just run away from the remorse in his eyes.

"While I was looking for you, I overheard Kold and our father. Kold was furious at something and I only picked up the last part of what they were saying. But it was enough…

flash back.

Vegeta was storming madly up the hall.

_I can't believe that slimy bastard got past me! I swear that's where Frieza got it from. Or maybe they both got it from their father. Speak of the devil…_

Vegeta stopped at a door, light pouring through the gap as it was ajar. He hid behind the wall and looked inside. He had seen the familiar lashing of Kold's tail and couldn't help but ease drop.

"WHAT? But my dear friend. That is too soon! She has only just agreed to the union, without her knowledge of her soon to be mate, but she has agreed. If we tell her that she only has today and tomorrow left of freedom then she will flee the planet again. And no doubt that my treacherous son will willingly take her to his home planet. as he is no longer loyal to his home world."

"All the more reason to get it over with! Get her married quickly and ensure that she doesn't have any second thoughts."

"Kold this is not part of the deal."

"No? well I am adding to it!" Vegeta watched as Kold's voice became low and intimidating, not at all as warm as it had been earlier. "Vegeta you get them married or I will marry them myself! I am not a patient man and have an empire to run. And my son is."

"I know Kold. I know you told me of…well you know. But she will not take to it. not even Vegeta, who was partially onside with the idea could persuade her to marry in two days. One day if you do not include today."

"I would have them marry tomorrow if it wasn't for the fact that I fear she would not take to it."

"She will not take to this either."

"**Vegeta!** They will be wed in two days today and that is final! Understand? I am getting impatient!" Vegeta's eyes were still wide open as his father sighed deeply.

"Very well. In two days, they will marry."

"Good!" Kold's voice returned to its warm loving tone, like nothing was wrong. "Then I will see you tomorrow. We have a lost to organise." Vegeta heard the large foot steps and ducked into an open room, closing the door to hide himself.

Kold snickered as he sensed Vegeta's Ki. He had obviously forgotten to hide it in his haste to become hidden. This would work in his favour as it would be Vegeta who would tell Sophia the news first. Vegeta waited until both Kings went their separate ways, the Ice-jin happier then the Saiyan king. He slipped out and ran to the royal quarters. He had intended on finding his mother when he saw Sophia's door open, and her on the bed.

End flash back.

"Oh my…"

"I am so sorry Soph. if you want to leave we can go and."

"No."

"What? You can't be serious?"

"Oh but I am Brother." Sophia stood tall and looked down on her brother, determination written across her stern face. "I will welcome this blessing."

"What? Why? Are you mad?"

"No. don't you see? If I marry sooner rather than later, then we can ensure Kold stays here and that he never frees his son. In fact! As soon as I am married, we can commandeer a fighter ship and beat Kold to the punch! If we get to the black hole first then we can fight him off."

"Actually, that is an excellent idea!" Vegeta stood tall, smirking with his sister. "I will get supplies together and prepare a ship!"

"And I will go to mother and get ready to get this silly wedding out of the way and done with."

"I will see you at your wedding, your highness." Vegeta bowed smirking. Sophia did the same and was about to say and you. But Vegeta grabbed her neck. "What the hell is this?"

"What the hell is what?" Vegeta, furious as hell dragged Sophia over to the mirror and pulled her hair out of the way.

"What the hell is _that_!" Sophia gasped and ran her fingers over faint but pink teeth marks in her neck. They felt sore to touch and couldn't believe she hadn't noticed them before.

"How the hell?"

"I think I know!"

"Vegeta? Where are you going?"

"To skin an over grown lizard!"

"But Veg, wait!" But Vegeta had stormed out at a flying speed. "Oh well. Man what is that smell?" She sniffed at the air until she found it was coming from herself. "hummmm how did that get there? It smells…manly. I wonder if it's form Vegeta? But then…" she sniffed at her wrists and then her lower neck. "How did it get on my neck face? And I don't remember him smelling like this…oh well. I just need a bath."

Sophia stretched off and went to her bathroom for a well deserved bath. She basked in the warmth of the fresh liquid and sank into it.

_I wonder where Vegeta went off to in a hurry. Oh well. Gosh my stomach is getting jittery. I don't like it. I mean, I am not about to take part in this 'union' so why am I nervous? I mean, as soon as the I do's are over I will be on the next ship out of here and to the black hole. So why the hell am I so damn nervous! Grrr! _

Sophia shrugged it off and undressed for bed. It was getting late and she intended on training pretty hard tomorrow. So she would need her rest. She drifted off to sleep, not thinking at all of what Vegeta was doing...

With Vegeta.

Vegeta stormed down the hall and to the guest quarters. He past his father and blanked him completely. He found the door he was looking for and almost knocked the this off its hinges with one, mighty thump.

"OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR NOW!"

"Vegeta boy?" the door creaked open slightly after obvious shuffling and muffling. At one point Vegeta heard the words 'hide him'before King Kold's face came to the door. "What is it?"

"I want to have a little 'chat' with your son. You know? The prince of all Ice-jins? Is he in because last time I heard he was!"

"What! How did you know that?"

"I saw him today and so did my sister." Kold's head disappeared into the room. He stared at his sons they looked down. He pointed to Frieza and to the wardrobe. Frieza growled and obeyed the silent order, hiding in the closet.

"Now Vegeta, I am sure that you were mistaken. How could my son have been here?" Vegeta scowled and kicked the door open. Kold stumbled back and was ready to right. He was however shocked to see Vegeta fly at his eldest son, Cooler.

"You BASTARD! How DARE you touch my sister!"

"What?" Cooler met with the floor with an 'umpf' as Vegeta rugby tackled him and sat over him. his fists came down on him and met with his face each time.

"How dare you even try to play stupid! You left fucking teeth marks on her neck you sick bastard! You mauled her while she was unconscious! How low are you scaly bastards!" Cooler caught one of his fists and threw him off. Vegeta was about to jump him again when two arms wrapped around his waist.

"Vegeta! You will calm yourself and return to your room! you will not leave your quarters until your sisters wedding and I will not tolerate disobedience in this matter! Out! NOW!" Vegeta reeled round and seethed.

"Father I am not a child and I will sooner leave this planet than be restrained to my room!"

"Then damn it! leave you will!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Vegeta! I here by banish you from this planet and you will not return until I say otherwise! You will not even be permitted to your own sisters wedding thanks to your unruly temper!" Vegeta roared and tried to get to Cooler. But Kold aided King Vegeta and restrained him. "Vegeta! Leave now!"

"Fine. But I am shocked that you do not even care that your daughter has been mauled by this pathetic creature."

"Cooler boy? What did you do to Princess Sophia?"

"Father, all I did was catch her as she fell. After Vegeta knocked her out and I took her to her room. yes I ran with her but that was to piss his high and mighty-ness off. But I never harmed her in any way."

"Do you give your word?"

"On my honour Ouji Sama." Cooler bowed to the Saiyan King and was satisfied.

"I believe young Cooler and accept his word. I trust him and I also trust he will see you to the docking bay. And off MY planet!"

"Father!"

"Go Now! You wanted to be stubborn didn't you? You had to test my patience didn't you? Now your sister will wonder where you are on her wedding day and it will be your fault."

"You will have to make me leave!"

"I will help with that!" Cooler jumped forwards and ducked round Vegeta. He looped his arms under his shoulders and lifted him off the ground thanks to his height.

"DAMN YOU ALL!"

"I will be right back my lords." Cooler smirked and headed off to the ship bay.

"I did try with him."

"Not all are fortunate to have understanding sons. I am lucky that way."

"You certainly are..."

"Put me down lizard lips!"

"But Vegeta? I have never had complaints about my 'lizard lips' before."

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"As you wish my Prince." Cooler chuckled and dumped him into the holding cell of a small scouter ship. Vegeta struggled and roared as Cooler strapped him to a metal table, in a Frankenstein position. Cooler flipped the table so Vegeta was facing him, like he was levitated off the ground but strapped to a table. "I will miss your temper Vegeta. But done worry. Old 'lizard lips' will take good care of your sister. And I don't even think I will get the chance to do that once she is married. I mean, my brother has proven to be quite keen on her." Cooler smirked evilly as the truth dawned on Vegeta's face.

"That's why Kold hasn't been in a hurry to leave the planet! Frieza is already here!"

"He has been for quite a while now. And although she may not remember, it was not me who left those bite marks on her. It appears Frieza was more keen on her than I thought." Cooler chuckled as Vegeta thrashed to get free.

"You wont get away with this! I will come back and I will not be alone!"

"I look forward to it."

"If you harm her."

"It is not up to me where her welfare is involved. But…from what Frieza told me. He has some pain in mind for her. a LOT of pain."

"DAMN ALL YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!"

"Now Vegeta." Cooler leaned on the top of the table with both forearms and came close to his face. "You hurt my feelings my prince."

"What are you doing?"

"Ever wondered why I don't have a mate?"

"I thought Kold got you one?" Vegeta replied, uneasy by how pleasant and close Cooler was to him.

"Father tried but…there was a problem with them all." Cooler pressed his body against Vegeta and loved the way Vegeta's eyes looked like they would pop out of his head. "They were all female." Vegeta started thrashing and lashing all his limbs to get free.

"Get away from me you quire bastard!"

"But Vegeta." He leaned forward and Vegeta became very still. His face was inches from Vegeta's and his purple face and lips curled into a lusty grin. His red face markings made his red eyes look fuller and pierced through Vegeta's very soul. "You called me Lizard lips earlier." He licked his lips and pressed his body harder against the smaller man. "Time to find out why huh." He brushed his lips against Vegeta's and Vegeta jerked his head from side to side, trying to avoid him. Cooler pulled away and locked the door. _Oh shit!_

Cooler stalked over to him and rested his hands on Vegeta's muscular hips. Cooler bit his lip and tried to brush his lips with Vegeta's again. But once again Vegeta swerved his head to one side to avoid it. "Vegeta. You would like it if you let me. You let me last time."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You don't remember do you?" Cooler pulled back and looked slightly down. His feisty smirk returned and he pressed against the smaller man again. "Let me remind you." Cooler shot forwards and smashed his lips against Vegeta's. Vegeta resisted for a while but something deep inside himself made him stop. Cooler chuckled against him and seeped further into his mouth. Vegeta cringed as Cooler's tongue rolled around in his mouth. Cooler traced his hands over Vegeta's muscular arms and his tail traced up the inside of his leg. Cooler reached around Vegeta's back and ran his fingers over the small of his back, where her tail would have been. Vegeta moaned loudly and opened his mouth fully. Cooler took his opportunity and lunged deeper, until he had almost consumed Vegeta's mouth. he was pleasantly surprised to feel Vegeta's moist tongue slither into his mouth and fight with his tongue. They kissed heatedly and Cooler reached up into Vegeta's hair and took handfuls of his ebony ruffles. Vegeta had lost complete control of his raging hormones and leaned forward, into Cooler. The Ice-jin Prince groaned as he felt something poke the inside of his leg. He pulled away quickly and licked his lips. He ran to the controls and programmed the computer to take Vegeta to Earth and release his clamps on impact. He ran to Vegeta and engaged him in a passionate kiss. Their mouths blending together madly and Cooler so wanted to take him with him. but he had to send him to Earth. He heard the ship announce that the ship would be taking off in 60 seconds and pulled away. "I hope you remember when we first met. And." He ran to the exit ramp and looked back to him. "And I sincerely hope you meant it when you said you would return. And I have programmed the ship to take the long way round. To give you time to remember. bye my lover." He blew him a kiss and left he ramp. He watched as the door closed and the ship lifted off. The hanger doors opened and the ship took off, hurtling to its destination with great speed. "I hope you remember…"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_That sick fuck! _Vegeta couldn't help but think those words over and over again. _That sick fuck! How dare he kiss me! ME! I have a wife. I have children. I am not fucking gay!...then why did I let him kiss me?...and why did I kiss him back… damn fuck must have slipped me something when I wasn't looking. I bet he drugged me! Damn ass jockey! That sick fuck! _

Vegeta gave out a loud roar and looked out the window. Cooler had told him he was heading for Earth and would be going 'the long way round'. Whatever that meant.

_In a bee line it took a day to get from Earth to planet Vegeta. So the long way round, via the Orion's belt would be two days. But it would be longer if the route took me paste the blue nebula first. Damn he didn't say which route I was sent on. Or how long I would be out here. I will kill that mother fucker when I get me hands on him! _

But Vegeta's thoughts of rage turned to thoughts of his sister. _Frieza is free and after Soph. he might know who she is getting married to. Cooler said that he had a lot of pain planed for her, but then why hasn't he attacked before now? Does this wedding have anything to do with it? What did Cooler mean that Frieza was keener on her than he thought? I hope he was lying about Frieza giving her those bite marks. If he hurts her I will skin the bastard and flick salt at him before gutting him like the scaly Baka he is! Oh Soph…what will you do now? I can't protect you now, and with those Sapphires encrusted into you, you can't touch Frieza. You're helpless…_

"YOU DID WHAT!" Sophia screamed at her father, who was seeking cover behind a marble pillar.

"I banished Vegeta. He deserved it."

"YOU WHAT!" The King gulped loudly as he looked across from him to the mirror at the other side of the hall. He used it to see where his daughter was as she had been throwing random stone statues at him for the last 20 minuets.

"He attacked…a royal guest and he even dared me to banish him. So I did the right thing and."

"YOU ARSEHOLE! It is very rare I swear but you sir, are an ARSEHOLE!"

"Now see here!" The King got brave and stepped into the open. Only for a large vase to collide with his head and send him to the floor.

"I didn't want this wedding." She stormed towards the cowering King, her chaos black hair starting to lift and twist in rebellion. Yet there was no wind. "I didn't want it and yet I have agreed to it." The King started to crawl backwards, his fear building as her eyes lost her natural pupils and seemed to seep like a flowing river of blue fire. The blue fiery mist flickered at each side of her eyes, but not near her nose, and her scowl didn't calm her father either. She raised one hand and held it like she was strangling someone. Then the King was lifted from the ground by some invisible force and felt like he was being throttled. But his daughter's hand was far from his neck. In fact, she herself was stood a few meters away. "I agree to this madness and then you repay me by banishing the one person that I would actually like to be at my wedding. My own brother! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

"Princess Sophia!" Without releasing her mental hold on her choking father, she span her head round and stung the new visitors with her furious eyes.

"I am a little busy for interruptions. I am about to commit parricide and do not wish to murder you too!"

"Calm yourself Young one, please. I beg of you." The new arrival was the Ice-Jin King, King Kold. He ran to Sophia and stood between Sophia and her dying father. "Do not do this. Not to your father."

"He deserves to die for ruining my LIFE!" King Vegeta yelped as the hold on his throat seemed to intensify, dangerously.

"He may be wicked in your eyes young one. But think of your mother. Does she deserve to lose her husband?" as much as she just wanted to snap her father's neck, and beat Kold for even asking her to spare him, she couldn't bare the thought of her mother, weeping over her fathers cold corpse.

"Fine." She closed her eyes and lowered her hand casually. The Saiyan King, flopped to the floor and gasped continuously. Servants and onlookers ran to him at once and hurried him to the medical wing and to his own private fission. "But I will not marry this puny political prince that he has chosen for me. Not unless my brother is present."

O oh. That isn't what Kold wanted to hear.

"But my princess. He very much wanted to marry you…tomorrow."

"WHAT! NO WAY IN HFIL! He can BOLLOCKS!"

"Such fowl language from a beautiful princess. No Doubt you heard that from your brother."

"No, actually. I heard it from a man that I sliced in half with my own bare hands. You know? When I was forced to do YOUR SON'S BIDDINGS? Back when, Frieza was allowed to play tyrant over the universe with his own armed forces, fleets, battalions and war ships. The ones, YOU GAVE HIM!" Kold was taken back by how vicious Sophia was being to him. She hadn't acted like this before and was absolutely furious, it caught him off guard. "The same son that YOU want to let lose on the universe again. Simply to give him a second chance. The one that seems to like to have something to do with torturing me on some level!" Sophia threw her hands in the air and stormed around the room. Kold just smiled. He knew exactly what this was, this was the famous female Saiyan temper that could only be observed and not under any circumstances intervened. Or you might lose a limb or two. He would just watch her and let her rant. "You know what? I don't care anymore!" with jump, Sophia dropped to the floor, crossed her arms and legs, scowled, closed her eyes and left Kold very confused. Be he still didn't dare to speak. "I just don't care anymore. My life has hit the bottom of the deepest pit in the entire universe. In fact, I envy Frieza. I wish I was out there, trapped in a black hole with no one to talk to, no one to bother me and no one to force me into weddings, banish the ones I care about without my consent or just be a dickhead in general. I wish I was out there." She broke down into laughter and then became very quiet. "I would even like to be there with him if it meant I could get out of this…this living nightmare." She chuckled as a tear slipped down her cheek. "But I am with him in a way…in my nightmares he still haunts me. He did in life, and he still does in my dreams. No matter what I do. No matter how many years I have to go through HFIL and the blood shed of the ones around me, no matter how many years I dedicate to putting a stop to the tyranny that is Frieza…he always seems to have the last laugh. Always…"

"Come my dear. Let me help you up." After the first tear escaped her lids, Kold knew it was safe for him to comfort her. "Come now, dry your tears." She allowed him to take one of her hands and pull her to her feet. "All will be well. You'll see. Tomorrow you will be wed to a husband who will…protect you from others. He will take charge of your welfare and be a good mate for you. I know him you know."

"You do?" she finally opened her eyes and looked up to the soft pitying eyes of the Ice-Jin King.

"I do. I know him very well." He led her out of the hall and to her own room. "If you calm your tears young one, I will tell you of him." she nodded and wiped her eyes like a small infant would, after grazing their knees. She took her nightgown from her wardrobe and changed into it, in the bathroom. She returned and Kold was sat on the edge of the bed, like he was going to tell her some sort of bed time story.

"What is his name?" she crawled onto the bed and under the cover.

"Well, I am not permitted to tell you that, but I could tell you other things about him. Just not his race or nationality. Or anything like that."

"Oh…" she closed her eyes and thought of the questions she had thought of herself only the night before. "What is he like? Is he kind? Is he strong?"

"One at a time young one. Now. This lad happens to be the strongest lad I know."

"I bet Vegeta is stronger…I bet I'm stronger."

"I doubt that very much. You see, he is a very skilled fighter and has won many a battle."

"But what is he like?"

"How do you mean?" Kold leaned against the bed pillar and Sophia huffed in despair.

"Is he handsome? Is he gentle, is he kind? Is he proud or is he arrogant. What is he like?"

"Well. Many an exotic beauty has asked for his hand in marriage. He is thought to be quiet the dashing little devil. But actually mating him off in recent years has been difficult for his father."

"Oh? Why is that?" there would be no harm in telling the truth to her about that, he thought.

"Well. He has been away in space for many of his more recent years and the eligible women became slightly intimidated by him. He tends to do what I do, strike fear into the eyes of those around us, without the knowledge of doing so. It is natural and well, their fathers do not want such a strong man to wed their daughters. For they fear that their daughters will not be able to 'handle' him. But of course, your father had no fear of you not being able to handle yourself in any situation."

"I have another question, why isn't Cooler married?" _how do I explain this one?_

"My son is…well he is not like the other Princes. He isn't into marriage."

"Why not? He seems like the bad boy type."

"Oh he is. Don't get me wrong Princess. I have tried to get him mated off. But he has never taken to anyone I have paired him with."

"You never did have luck when it came to pairing your sons off." Sophia completely forgot herself and giggled loudly. "I remember the time when you tried to mate Frieza off to a Slethene princess (giggle) oh he was not amused!" she giggled loudly again but stopped when she realised that Kold had grown silent.

"You remember that do you?" Sophia grew deathly quiet. She had just told Kold that she remembered the time on the bridge, and he would surely remember what Frieza tricked her into doing…and not against her will. At the time anyway. "You say you hate my son, you say you always have." He leaned closer to suggest that he didn't want anyone else to hear, even thought they were the only ones in the room. "And yet you remember the event on the bridge…without a scowl. In fact, you laugh fondly at it. Is there…something you haven't told me?"

"Like what?" she looked to her covered knees to avoid the smug look on Kold's face.

"Like…if you had certain feelings for my youngest son?"

"OF COURSE NOT! I was too young to know who he was and didn't even know what he was up to until he put his tongue down my throat!" she protested and turned to one side, trying desperately to hide the deep shade of red on her cheeks.

"But…you kissed him back. I was there; I remember quite clearly what happened."

"Well, I don't." she said all too quickly and Kold just grinned madly.

"Do not lie to me princess. I know full well that you remember _everything_. Good night."

"Wait! I have more questions! I need more answers!"

"And you will have all of your questions answered tomorrow, when you ask him yourself. I bid you good night." Kold quickly left purposely and shut the door behind him.

"Darn…what do I do now?" Sophia sighed and returned to her bed. She had jumped out of it in an attempt to follow Kold, but stopped after he was long gone. She sank into the covers and wasn't looking forward to the freezing night she had ahead of her. "All I learnt was that my husband-to-be is powerful and supposedly handsome. But what of his attitude? What is his personality like? I guess I will just have to hope for the best…oh Vegeta. If you were here, you would comfort me right now. I wish you were here…"

Kold literally skipped into his son's room and sank into a large chair, a goofy grin plastered on his face. Frieza had been staring at the stars and thinking of _her_ again. He only registered his father's arrival at the sound of his relieved sigh.

"And why do I have the honour of your visit? You better not be checking up on me damn it."

"She remembers."

"Who remembers what?" Frieza folded his arms and was fast losing interest in his father. He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned into one of the pillars, in a very lazy fashion.

"Sophia remembers…you."

"I should think she does, after trapping me in a black hole I wouldn't think she would forget me so easily."

"I mean she remembers you from before that."

"From when I was wished back?"

"No you fool, from the bridge, when it was your 12th birthday."

"But that was when…she remembers us? Together?"

"Yes and you should have seen the blush on her face when she let it slip. She mentioned that Cooler wasn't mated off and I said that I hadn't had much luck in getting him paired off. She said she remembered the time I tried to get you mated off to a Slethene princess and I caught her. Oh she blushed when I asked her if she had feelings for you that she hadn't told me about."

"And?"

"And what?"

"_Does_ she have feelings for me that she hadn't told you about? Tell me damn it!" Frieza was sat on the very edge of the bed; he looked like he would fall off at any moment.

"Why My Boy!" Kold chuckled. "Is it _you_ who has certain feelings about _her_ that you haven't told _me_ about?"

"Just answer the damn question!" Frieza rose to his feet and his father decided not to tease his already pissed off son.

"She said, well she didn't really say anything. I left before getting a proper answer."

"Damn you fool!"

"She will be asleep now anyway. She needs her rest for her, your big day tomorrow. I never asked you why you wished to marry her."

"Yes you did, I told you that it was so that I could pun."

"Punish her and make her bed for mercy. That is the censored bullshit that you told your brother, and possibly your mother. But I can see a lusty need when I see one. I remember your brother was that same about…"

"About who? He has never had a mate. Has he?"

"No. he hasn't."

"Now you're just lying. Spill it father. Who was she?"

"There wasn't a she."

"Don't be ridicules…oh man. It wasn't? It was!"

"Quiet damn it!"

"It was a he!" Frieza started to roar hysterically and fell to the floor.

"Quiet!"

"Oh Cooler, you gay bastard. And it's true (laughter)."

"I will tell you who it was if you promise to tell me the real reason that you want to wed Sophia. Deal?"

"Deal, this will be worth it." Frieza sat on the bed again and waited patiently for the most well kept family secret in the universe. "Well?"

"Vegeta."

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Kold had his eyes shut shamefully and Frieza had his mouth and eyes wide open, his breathing temporarily stopped. Then Frieza broke the silence with more roaring laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA VEGETA?"

"What about Vegeta?" Cooler had picked the worst time in his life to walk into his brothers room. Kold gave Frieza a 'not a word' look and smiled at his son.

"We were wondering when he will arrive on Earth."

"At the end of the day I suppose, why?"

"Oh, no reason." Frieza sniggered and thought of a rather nasty comment. "We were actually wondering if he was gay."

"What?" Cooler became uneasy and wondered what exactly his father had been saying to Frieza recently.

"Well, when I first got Sophia and Vegeta, I assigned Sophia to my second in command and Vegeta I sent to be trained with the rest of the monkeys and troops. When he turned 15 however…he was transferred to your fleet. But in the time he was on my ship, I believe that he looked up the other males a lot. And I do think that anyone who would choose to wear spandex 24/7 must be gay. What do you think Cooler?"

"I wouldn't know." Cooler turned his back to his brother and death stared his father. "I didn't have any contact with him really. You just got angry at him and made him my business. So I put him with the rest of my troops and well. Only saw him again here."

"Is that so? Well, he seems gay to me. Don't you think so?"

"As I said, I wouldn't know."

"oh." _What can I say to make him squirm now?_ But Kold had had enough.

"I think we should leave Frieza now Boy." He ushered Cooler out the door. "I mean, it is his wedding day tomorrow after all." Kold was glad to have separated his two sons and even gladder when Cooler went to his room, without asking if he had said anything. Kold just went to his room, thanked the Gods for his life and went straight to bed.

Cooler on the other hand didn't get any sleep. All he could do was think of his past love.

_**Flash back**_

He was 2 years older than Frieza and was 21 at the time. This year was one of the very few and rare times that all three parts of the Ice-Jin battle fleets came together in one place. Making that part of space the safest place in the universe. The 21 year old had agreed to meet with his father (by force) and his brother (because he owed him one). Apparently, Frieza had an unruly Elite in training that was a lot to handle, and Frieza, with his short temper, didn't have time to tame him. So Frieza was calling in a favour from his brother and now, Cooler was more like forced into an agreement to take the juvenile delinquent out of his hands. For the mean time and his training years.

So that was his business. He would pick up his new 'recruit' and then leave to go back to his own business.

"I hope he isn't too much trouble, I can't bear to have to put up with a punk kid." He chuckled to himself in his ready room. "I have my brother for that."

"You have me for what?" Cooler turned round and saw his brother in his favourite hover pod, drumming his fingers impatiently.

"To be a punk kid and an annoyance." Cooler smirked until he heard a deep but quiet snicker, coming from behind his brother.

"Damn Monkey filth! How dare you laugh at my expense!" Frieza flung his tail from the pod, behind him and in one swift flick, threw a small boy by his neck and into the middle on the room, on his ass. "Now _that_ was funny. Don't you agree Cooler?"

"No actually. You throw like a heavily pregnant Slethene woman." The blue and ebony ball on the floor burst into chuckles and had to clamp his gloved hands over his mouth to stop himself. Cooler looked smugly. Not many found his quick and sarcastic humour funny. But he didn't really socialise that much to meet anyone with his sense of humour.

"Why you little BRAT! How dare you laugh at me, AGAIN!" Frieza jumped out of his pod and the 19 year old tyrant stormed over to the curled up ball of blue spandex, brown tail and mass of ebony hair. Frieza brought his foot back to boot the boy, but Cooler appeared in front of him and blocked him off.

"I do believe that this is the 'unruly trainee' that you are giving me, is it not?"

"Yes but."

"Then he is my property now?"

"Yes but!"

"Then, little brother, fuck off and do not touch my things. Got it? Or I will give you another wedgy and let him watch you scream like the little wuss you are."

"Damn you Cooler!"

"I love you too Frieza. Don't let the door hit you on the way out. Or do you need me to reach the handle for you? If you can even get in your hover pod without a ladder that is."

"DAMN YOU COOLER!"

"Great, not only do I have a white and pink lepracorn for a brother, I have a broken record player too." Frieza just scowled evilly and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him in his hover pod. As soon as the door slammed shut, the ball on the floor erupted into a laughing fit and clenched his bruised sides, tears streaming down his face. "You found that funny did you?"

"Yes sir. I certainly did. I have only dreamt of putting that bastard down like that. To see it happen in real life was just too much. I wouldn't object to a beating if it meant that I could see you do that again."

"A beating? He beats you?"

"Yeah. When I didn't 'behave like a modal soldier'. Ass."

"My My. One thing's for sure. Frieza was right. You are not like the other recruits he has on his ship. Or mine for that matter. Stand off the floor. Let me see what I have to 'tame' as my brother puts it." Cooler almost let his mouth open wide as the boy stood up, only to find out that he wasn't a boy. He was very much a man. He had large white boots with the traditional yellow rim around the top, the blue spandex suit (that clung to his every curve, muscle and other place rather nicely), just the chest armour and the proper regulation scouter eye piece. He also saw he was wearing large, bulky, white gloves as he brushed himself off. He then watched as the young man held his sides and winced slightly. "Are you injured?"

"Just a few bruises. It will heal."

"And to whom am I speaking to?" Cooler leaned against the wall, his white helmet and blue head jewel shining and reflecting from the burning fireplace. His red eyes staring into the young man's soul and making him become very quiet. He simply looked his new master up and down, sizing him up. Blue head jewel, white helmet, purple face, red eyes, red face markings, purple skin, traditional Ice-Jin tail, also purple, white armour on his chest, shoulders, shins, forearms, looks stronger and more agile than Frieza. And a hell of a lot taller. And he didn't have womanly lips either. Just normal purple ones that matched the rest of his skin. "Are you going to just stare at me or tell me your name?"

"Vegeta Ouji Sama. Prince of the Saiyans."

"No wonder you hate my brother. Working for him must have been a real swift kick in the balls right?"

"You have no idea. And he wonders why I don't 'behave' for him." Vegeta scowled and folded his arms.

"He is an imbecile."

"And stupid."

"And a moron."

"And a weakling."

"And dishonourable."

"And fowl tempered."

"And in need of a large capsule of whoop ass."

"I like that one, whoop, ass. Hmmm, I will have to remember that one." Cooler chuckled and saw that Vegeta was smiling too. "Well Vegeta. Welcome to my battle fleet." Cooler stalked over to the younger Prince and smiled down at the blushing Vegeta. He was staring at the floor as Cooler was stood right in front of him, only inches away from him. "I hope to be seeing a lot more of you. You are dismissed and tell the guard outside that he is to take you to _my_ Top Elites level and give you a room there."

"Y, Yes sir."

"Good. Run along Vegeta. Until we meet again."

"Thank you sir." Vegeta ran outside the ready room, checked that Frieza wasn't there and did what he was told, relayed Cooler's orders and unpacked his things in his new room.

Cooler simply returned to his mater's room and flopped on the bed.

"Wow. That was some hunky piece of meat. I will have to try really hard not to touch that firm ass. I almost did back there. I wonder what his hair feels like. I wonder what it smells like. Oh Vegeta. If only it was aloud for a Prince to be gay. Then I would have dragged you to my bedroom and would be screwing you now. I look forward to seeing you again Vegeta. I really do."

_**End Flash back. **_

Cooler was sat in the exact same star shape position as he had in his flash back. He regularly looked back on that moment, and many others of Vegeta. He hated that he had to pretend like he didn't know Vegeta. It was his father's orders and he had to comply. Although he still looked at how that ass was still as firm as he remembered it. Cooler chuckled, remembering the next time he had seen Vegeta.

_**Flash Back. **_

Cooler hadn't seen the young Saiyan prince in months. Vegeta had gone straight into intensive training and was certainly leaving his mark. He had beaten up every training master and the Elites were too busy to train him properly as they were all away on missions and didn't have the time to spare.

Cooler was drumming his fingers on his mahogany desk in his waiting room. He was in already conquered space and it would be months until his soldiers returned from their missions. Then he could finally move on and clear more planets. Man he was bored. Then his door opened wide, slamming the side wall.

"Forgive my intrusion my liege, but that boy has beaten up every training instructor again and no one will face him. They refuse to in fear of their lives. And no one, onboard, is strong enough to make him leave the training hall."

"Firstly, you are lucky that I don't snap your neck for not knocking before you barged in here."

"Sorry sire."

"Secondly, tell Vegeta that he is to report to my ready room immediately."

"Yes sire." The little blue blob (that looks a Hell of a lot like Dodoria) wobbled out of the door way and ran for his life. Cooler growled and stormed over to the door.

"Has the nerve to come in her, unannounced, without manners or permission, for me to spare him and he leaves the damn door wide open. That's it. He is dust when I see him again."

"Tell me you are talking about Frieza." Cooler reopened the ajar door and saw a smirking Vegeta stood there, leaning against the doorframe.

"No. Come in, and I really should beat you for not only your 'misbehaviour', but your insinuating that I should hurt my brother."

"Are you going to my liege?" Vegeta stepped inside. He noticed the ready room a lot better now that his ass hadn't been thrown into it and his vision a blur. The floor was tiled with dark mahogany wood, which matched his extravagant desk and large bookcases. To the right was a large viewing window out into space and to the left was the desk, the cream wall and a large portrait of the royal family, Ice-Jin of course. Kold was in the centre, holding the Ice-jin Queen, (fridge he thought she was called) with a toddler Frieza trying to throttle a teen Cooler, who had one hand on Frieza's head and smirking down at him, holding him at arms length and stopping him from moving.

"I might. What are you smirking at?"

"That." he pointed to the portrait and Cooler joined in on the smirk.

"Ah, yes."

"I think you are my hero." Vegeta chuckled and leaned against the wall. The door automatically closed and locked, making Vegeta look slightly worried.

"Well, I am flattered. Oh, don't worry about the door. It does that automatically. My men seem to lose their manners and walk straight in here without knocking. That is why I was steaming when you arrived. So it is programmed to lock so I do not end up annihilating my own fleet."

"HA HA!" Vegeta chuckled and blushed when he saw Cooler smiling at him. "Ahem. May I ask why I am here? Or do you intend on giving me the silent treatment?"

"You are here, because you scare my men, and I am critically bored."

"Oh, right." He chuckled and shifted to lean on one shoulder, with his arms crossed.

"Please sit with me by the fire." Cooler pulled two mahogany chairs with velvet cushions and padding on them to face the large fireplace. He sat in one and left the other facing him. Vegeta just obeyed his new master and saw across from him. Mimicking his posture. He put his ankle on his other knee in a manly way and folded his arms. Cooler smirked and rested his arms on the arm rests. "So Vegeta. Tell me about yourself. How old are you?"

"15. You?"

"21."

"Wow…"

"Only 6 years older than you."

"I know. I wasn't being disrespectful. You just, look younger. I thought you were like, 18 or something."

"But I am older than my brother and he is 19."

"He is? He looks younger than me." Cooler chuckled and sank comfortably into the soft chair.

"I know, I swear he is a dwarf. But the medical records say he isn't."

"I bet he tampered with them."

"Possibly."

There was a pleasant silence where both men just smiled contently. But it didn't last. "I believe you have a sister do you not?"

"Yeah, Soph. I mean Princess Sophia."

"Where is she now do you know?"

"Yes I bloody well know!" Cooler wished he hadn't picked his sister as a topic; Vegeta's charming smile had twisted into that horrid scowl of his. "On her 13th birthday, that dickhole of a brother of yours sent her to an assassin training camp. I haven't heard from her since my last letter on her 13th, telling me about it. I haven't seen her since we were 9…"

"You are the same age?"

"Yeah…we're twins."

"Really? I can't imagine a female version of you."

"Well, my sister is very fair. Long black hair, deep blue eyes. Not black like mine, sapphires incrusted into her skin from a painful 'pet project' that Frieza thought would be fun. **Damn bastard**."

"I didn't know about that."

"Well, you do now…" Vegeta turned his saddened frown to the fire. The flames dancing in his large, coal black eyes.

"Vegeta…let us talk of something else."

"Like what?" he turned to face Cooler and saw him smiling.

"Like how enchanting you look next to that fire." Vegeta's eyes grew wide and almost popped out of his skull. No one had ever told him he was 'enchanting'. Especially not a man…

"Erm, well err, thanks."

"I mean it." the silence that followed was an awkward one. Well, awkward for Vegeta, Cooler didn't mind it. He just stared at Vegeta attentively. "Vegeta. Come to me." Vegeta gasped and clawed at the chair he was sat in.

"W why my lord?"

"Don't call me lord. Just Cooler. And come here. I am not going to hurt you." He chuckled, sitting quite relaxed in the chair.

"Y y yes my l, I mean Cooler. Sir." Vegeta slowly and shakily got up, starting towards his master. As he got to being stood right in front of him, Cooler slid his foot off his ankle and onto the floor. His legs were wide open and Vegeta froze. Cooler was laid normally; men had their legs open as they sat. But because Cooler had chosen to open his legs as Vegeta drew close to him, you can imagine that he started to worry.

"Vegeta? What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing!"

"Then stop wasting time and come here." Cooler smiled seductively and patted his lap.

What would Vegeta do? Disobeying a direct order from someone who was related to the white devil (Frieza) and would surely beat him if he didn't comply. But obeying would mean that he was sat, on his lap. He closed his eyes and took the _less_ painful option. Vegeta stood next to Cooler's lap and waited. He might not have to sit on his lap just yet. "Vegeta, come sit with me."

"With you? Or…on you?"

"Well I can't see any room on this chair other than on my lap, do you?"

"N no my liege."

"Please call me Cooler."

"Yes cooler." Vegeta gulped, turned his back to Cooler and sat backwards. Cooler grabbed his waist and pulled him comfortable and properly onto his lap.

"There we go. Now what was so bad about that hmmm?"

"Nothing Cooler."

"Good, you're calling me Cooler. Very good." Cooler wrapped his arms around his Saiyan recruit, making him captive to his needs. "You know, we are both royalty. I am a prince, you are a prince. We are more equal than you would think Vegeta." He purred into the younger man's ear.

"That is right. Erm," he didn't quite know what to do. Let Cooler cuddle him and hope he leaves it at that, or push him away and get a beating when he might not even get touched. TOO LATE!

Cooler snaked his hands onto Vegeta's waist and lifted him into the air.

"Just getting comfortable V." Cooler shuffled around and smiled up and the very blush red, very worried Vegeta. "Ok. You can come back down now." Cooler smirked as his true intentions were fulfilled. He brought Vegeta back down onto him alright, straddling him ontop of his lap and pulling him against his body. "Isn't that better?"

"Well I err. I erm."

"Hush." Cooler ran his long purple fingers through Vegeta's hair. Loving how soft and silky it was to the touch. He closed his eyes and used his hold on Vegeta's head to pull him closer to him. Finally Cooler groaned as his lips sweetly melted into Vegeta's. Vegeta just wanted to scream. He was being kissed! By a MAN!

_But it does feel…nice…_

Vegeta finally closed his eyes and allowed Cooler to kiss him. Cooler was the shocked one when Vegeta placed his hands onto Cooler's shoulders, leaning into him and kissing him back. In fact, Vegeta was the one who opened his mouth wide and brushed his tongue hungrily, begging to enter his master's mouth. Cooler simply chuckled and gladly complied with the silent request. He slipped his hands from Vegeta's wild mane and rested them on his hips, pulling him against him.

For Vegeta this was all new. Sure, he had kissed and taken a few females for his young age, being good looking did that for you, but this was different. He was only lusting for release with the women. This time he wasn't lusting for release, he was lusting, for Cooler. He wanted Cooler now more than he realised. His tongue dancing like sparks of thunder, powered by wonderful passion and need for that feeling. That very feeling that made you feel wanted, needed. Cooler fought back with his own tongue, wonderfully happy that Vegeta wanted him too. What were the chances of both the princes being gay? That was it, Cooler made a decision. Frieza wasn't getting Vegeta back. He would keep him for himself, pay Frieza for him and keep him as his secret lover.

Vegeta moaned and took a tight hold of Cooler's neck, pulling him deeper into Vegeta's mouth. Cooler (being older and have more adult desires than Vegeta) began to grope at Vegeta's spandex suit. Vegeta realised what he was doing and pulled away. Both panting, eyes covered with a thin film of lust and still holding each other. "What is wrong V? You don't mind if I call you V, do you?"

"You can call me whatever the HFIL you like." Cooler chuckled and bit his bottom lip as Vegeta pulled his upper chest armour off. He threw it to the other side of the room and turned back to his liege. Vegeta launched at Cooler and engaged him in another heated, heavy kiss. Their tongues danced in the air, saliva dripping from both body parts and onto each other. Cooler pulled back and yanked at Vegeta's spandex clothing. Their faces wet, Cooler pushed Vegeta backwards and onto the floor. He quickly clambered onto his soon to be lover's panting form and began licking the saliva from his face. Vegeta groaned animalisticly and kicked his boots off.

"Will you let me please you V? I promise that you will like it."

"YES! Please…" Vegeta panted and groaned, his need for satisfaction apparent from his bulging groin. Cooler saw this and ran his fingers round it, careful not to touch Vegeta's arousal.

"Do you want me Vegeta?" Cooler purred into his ear, pulling at the unwanted clothing and barrier between Vegeta and Cooler.

"Damn yes…" Still kissing his beck, Cooler began to peel the spandex clothing away from the smaller man's chest and trailing kisses down the column of his neck. Just as he was about to tear the spandex off, a loud knock at the door interrupted them and caused both of them to panic.

"Master Cooler?" Cooler turned to Vegeta and nodded towards his clothing. Vegeta got the message and began pulling his clothing back into place.

"Coming." Cooler took a deep breath, checked that Vegeta was ready, and opened the door. "Yes?"

"Your father is on the phone."

"That's it? tell him I'm bloody well busy." Cooler tried to slam the door, but the henchman stopped him.

"Sire? He says it's urgent."

"Darn!" Cooler indicated for Vegeta to leave with the soldier and went to take the call. _Soon…soon Vegeta. You will get what is coming to you, mark my words…_

_**End flash back.**_


	12. Chapter 12

"Princess Sophia!"

"What…" She groaned and rubbed her head. A young woman in plain white clothing hurried around the room and opened the curtains.

"Hurry up my Lady! You must shower immediately!"

"And why is that?" she sat up and scowled. Sophia wasn't one to be told what to do and she had to do as she was told already…so no servant was about to boss her around. Not after the week she's had.

"Do you not wish to be on time to your own wedding?" in that moment, the events of the last week or so flooded back to her with a vengeance and she was out of bed like a shot.

"I need a shower!" Sophia locked herself in her bathroom and franticly washed herself with scented shampoo and ensured her sapphires shone like the gems they were. She then shampooed her fluffy tail too and jumped out the bath. "Where is my towel?" she asked frantically and the servant girl passed it to her. "Thanks."

"My Lady." She bowed and left. Sophia dried herself and her hair before sitting at a vanity table. There, the servant had left out a full set of under garments like a purple frilly garter and purple frilly underwear with a hole for her tail. She dressed into them and looked around. Two female servants ran to her and didn't give her time to protest about only being in her underwear. One brushed her long ebony hair and the other rooted through her wardrobe while she held her bare chest from view.

"What are you doing!"

"Well mistress, I am perfecting your hair and my friend here is getting your dress ready. Would you like your hair up, or down?"

"She will have it down with corkscrew curls. And Melina, attend to my hair."

"Mother?" the Queen (of the Saiyans) pulled up a chair and joined the room long vanity table and mirror as the second Saiyan servant began her work on her long hair.

"Yes dear? You don't mind company while you get ready do you?"

"No I guess not…"

"Good, then you don't mind if I intrude too." Queen Fridge appeared out of no where with her own Ice-Jin servant and sat on Sophia's other side.

"Not at all. Now you can explain why all three of us are in nothing but our underwear and with a servant each doing our hair."

"Well dear, our dresses will be blessed before we wear them. Yours first, then mine and her highness Queen Fridge's."

"Yes dear, oh do be careful Xtin." Fridge winced as her servant attacked a knot.

"Well if King Kold insists on manhandling your hair every night like he does then you are bound to get tangles in your hair." Both Sophia and her mother chuckled at the servant's comment and watched as three dresses came in one by one.

The first was long and purple. It had a high collar and a low neck. It looked almost Victorian in shape and had a feminine cape attached from its shoulders to the floor. It would billow behind the person who wore it. This dress was soon held open as Queen Fridge stepped into it and tightened the lace around her. She then sat down again as her servant styled her hair into three high plats and purple ribbon holding them in place.

The next dress was blue with a very similar Victorian design, but the collar was smaller and it had sleeves like a Japanese Kimono, flared out massively. There was no cape, but a light blue shawl to drape round the arms. Sophia watched as her mother dress into this dress and had her servant style her hair into a high bun, with a few locks loose to frame her face.

"Now for your dress my dear." A long white dress came into view and over her head. It had no collar but a very low neck that actually came down to her navel with her toned stomach on view. It had wire in it to cup her breast together and stop the dress from just falling off.

"Well I know why I didn't have a bra now." Her cleavage was huge and on view for the world to see. "Just great." Under her navel, it was white thick cotton that covered her feet easily. It trailed behind her in the usual bridal fashion and her back felt cold. She shivered and looked in the mirror, to see why. Her back was also bare and she had long, semi transparent sleeves with frills all over the dress. The sleeves came all down her arms and looped around her middle finger on each hand. "Was the aim of this dress to give my Groom ideas?"

"Yes my dear. I believe, he will like it." Fridge chuckled and so did the Saiyan Queen.

"Oh joy. I have to put up with a randy prince all night. Just great. Well he isn't getting any from me!"

"Sure he won't." Fridge said sarcastically and ushered the servants away. "Let me do your hair Sophia. I would love to do it for you."

"Ok…thank you." Fridge smiled as Sophia's mother left to keep the wedding in check. Fridge corkscrewed her long ebony hair into thousands of perfect curls and then brushed them slightly, to make them bigger. Sophia refused to wear makeup, but she didn't refuse the white slip on shoes, grateful for the lack of heels. A servant came in and nodded to Fridge, who looked over the moon from the gesture.

"Come dear, it is time."

"!No, it can't be! Everything is going to fast!" Sophia sank into her chair and held her cheeks. "It can't be time. I'm at least supposed to have time to relax before I have a heart attack!"

"But dear, are you alright? You look pale all of a sudden." Sophia groaned and looked out her window. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and people from all around were swarming to the palace in heir best clothes.

"I just want to hide until this is all over…"

"What! But deary!"

"I can't do this! Not with a stranger!" Sophia looked to be close to tears and she stormed off towards the bed. She laid down and thumbed it. "I just want to go back to sleep and this will all have been another warped dream!"

"Oh deary." Fridge sighed, sat beside her and stroked her back. "This is your day. Today is all about you. Everyone on the planet and others have come to bask in your presence, your union and see you through a wonderful event. I was afraid of my wedding too."

"No, don't even try to make this a simple, I have been through this too talk. It worked last time but not this time! You knew who your groom was, I didn't!"

"I was afraid because I knew who he was. I would have preferred to have not known of him, and learn to like, and eventually love, him in my own time. Like you can. You are luckier than I was and please don't back out now. Please."

"But I…"

"For heavens sake you are talking as if you are going to be sold to the devil himself." _Although you are in a way…_

"But…I know men." she sat up and Fridge wiped tears from her face. "I know what he will expect of me after the wedding. To _consummate_ our marriage."

"Oh my dear. I thought you didn't do anything unless you wanted to. I hardly think that you would let yourself be forced into anything like that. Now come. You haven't got your veil on."

"But."

"Come dear, it _is_ time." She sniffled as Queen Fridge put a headband on her with a white, semi transparent veil that came to the base of her neck on the front, and her bum at the back.

"But…" Fridge took her wrists and led her down the corridor, coxing her along the way.

"Just a little further and the fantasy of the day will carry you through. There is no need to be afraid." Her tears had dried beneath the veil by the time she came to a large set of brown doors. Fridge and her mother picked up a bouquet of white roses and stood behind her.

"Oh sweetie. I almost forgot. One of the conditions of the wedding is that it will be marriage ceremony will be from his culture. Words mean nothing to them so you will not speak."

"But!"

"Go!" the doors opened and Sophia saw a full hall of creatures from all around the universe. And they were all looking at her. _I don't want to do this…_ but after the music started, her mother gave her a push and her feet did the rest on autopilot. She considered stopping, but something caught her eye. At the very front of the isle, was a man clad in full black. He wore large black boots, a black spandex suit and a long sleeved dinner like Jacket. But the back fanned out onto the floor like a cloak, but it wasn't quite. She walked simply to get a closer look. His neck was covered by the spandex and he wore a strange mask that engulfed his head. It was also black and she couldn't see the front yet. The soft melody of golden harps rang in her ears as she took step after step. His back was all she could see as she continued on, and then a thought came to her. This man was stood at the end of the isle, waiting, facing the holy man…so he must be…_the prince! This is my groom!_

She was barely 5 steps away from him, and he started to turn towards her. She stopped dead in the isle at four steps and watched him reveal himself. The music stopped and the gathered people of every royal family held their breath. To their knowledge, this would be the first time that the Bride and Groom set eyes on each other. This moment would dictate everything.

His robes billowed with the motion of his mighty body, his arms opened towards her, and he bowed his head and lowered his head. When he straightened, she saw his mask. It was a black Japanese Dragon face with a flat snout and two large twisted mottle horns that spiralled behind his head. Her heart stopped. He looked like a demon from HFIL, come to take her soul. His eyes were hidden behind red eye pieces, a lot like the glass from sun glasses, so she couldn't see his eyes. He extended a gloved hand to her, and she whimpered softly.

"Come on. Come on." Vegeta murmured under his breath and Kold rested a hand on his shoulder.

"She will do it. Or my son will take her."

With a hand still extended he nodded towards it slowly and waited. Sophia turned to face her mother behind her who nodded and wore a pleaded face. Go on, she mouthed and Sophia returned her gaze to the black leather hand. She took one step, then another, then another and was one step away from taking the hand. Shakily, she lifted her right hand from her side and looked into his horrifying face. Her lips trembled and her breathing soft, but whimpering. A few inches off, and he took her hand in his. She gasped and prepared for the worst, but he simply lowered to one knee and kissed the back of her hand through the mask. As he stood again, she took that last step that sealed her fate. He took her other hand gently and cradled them both together in his large ones. His touch was so gentle, and even through the mask, she could see a soft side to this terrifying physique. _Maybe…this won't be as bad as I thought. _

_Perfect. Now I have her…forever. _

A man in holy robes held open a book and spoke in a language she couldn't understand. Her eyes were captivated on those red shades. And his eyes on hers. Suddenly, the priest changed to speaking Saiyan and addressed her.

"And do you Princess; take this prince to be your lawful wedded mate? To love and to cherish? 'till death do you part?" it was a good thing she wasn't supposed to say anything, as her throat had gone dry and she couldn't even move her lips. She nodded, still facing the Prince, and the priest turned to her groom. "And do you Prince; take this Princess to be your lawful wedded mate? To love and to cherish? To death do you part?" in a flash the Prince pulled on her hands until she pressed up against him and wrapped his arms around her. He turned to the priest, nodded, and held her close to him. "Then I pronounce you Man and Wife. Mates. Your Highness, you may now kiss the Bride." He released her and pulled something from his belt. It was a long, thick black ribbon and he lifted her veil.

Sophia's heart raced as the veil was lifted. She saw him pause and simply bask in her face, before raising the ribbon to her face like a blindfold. She was about to protest, but the Priest whispered in her ear. "Worry not Princess. It is the custom on his world for the Bride to only see the face of her Groom, once they retire to their private quarter. Thus the mask and the blind fold." She nodded and allowed the Prince, her husband, to blindfold her. Everything went dark and she simply waited.

He stared at her beautiful lips and placed his hands on her cheeks, cupping them gently. This moment. This was the moment he had waited for ever since he came out of the Black hole. The very one that she had trapped him in. yet he still basked in the moment as he slowly slid his tail from under his coat, and used it to lift his mask off backwards. The Hall of people all gasped but one stern look form Kold silenced them all at once.

Frieza's purple lips decent onto Sophia's and sealed against them.

Sophia felt all her worries, all her fears and anxieties melt away in that one kiss. His lips were warm and soft. When she felt a large wet tongue lick at her bottom lip, she gasped. But this allowed him to seep his tongue into her mouth and tilted his face to one side, for better access. She betrayed herself and groaned, placed her hands on his chest and returned the kiss with her own adventurous tongue. Frieza moaned and was soon engrossed in the passionate kiss, wrapping his tail around her hips and pulling her even closer to him.

"Told you it would work."

"I wish I were as confident as you were Kold." Both Kings sighed in triumph, proud and grateful of their achievement.

"I think my son is getting a little overboard."

"He probably knows it is going to be the only willing kiss he gets from her."

"Probably. But that isn't about to stop him." Kold chuckled and returned to watch his son's wedding.

_Ok, he has a tail. And it is very much bigger than mine. _ As he finally pulled back, Sophia gasped for breath. She had never had such a kiss in all her life! He was defiantly a master kisser. Her hands were still on his chest and she lost herself for a moment, feeling through his spandex suit at his rippling muscles. Frieza smirked at the smile that formed on her lips as her fingers explored his pecks. He clamped his mask back into place, hid his tail again and removed the ribbon from her eyes. Her sapphire eyes and her actual sapphires on her temples shone towards him. Just like they had when he was 16, and when he was 12. But she only remembered the earlier one. Not the most recent memory. He would have to…remind her.

The Hall erupted in cheers and hoorays as the audience sprang to their feet. White and pink confetti fluttered from the ceiling and engulfed them from people's eager throwing hands. Sophia lost herself in the fantasy, like Fridge predicted, and laughed. For the first time in a long time, she smiled and smiled at her father. Maybe for once in his life, he got something right.

Her Groom squeezed on her hand and nodded towards the doors. She smiled, but didn't expect what happened next. He swung his arms under her legs and waist, and held her in his arms in the usual Bridal fashion. She giggled and he carried her out the hall with ease. So he had to be strong from the way he held her like she was nothing more than a feather. He carried her out the hall and into a private ship.

"Where are we going?" she chucked, but he simply carried her into the ship, closed the doors and sat down in the main seat. With her on his lap. "You don't intend on holding me on your lap as you drive do you?" she chucked as he just nodded and hit a button. The ship blasted off and she held onto him for support from the hyper engines. Sophia then noticed something. The design of the ship was very…familiar. Her smile faded slightly as she saw a symbol on the consol. "This is an Ice-Jin ship." He paused, but nodded all the same. "So you are Ice-jin?" he didn't respond, or he didn't want to. "It would explain the tail I felt." He slowly nodded and tapped a button, telling the ship to go faster. The ship suddenly docked and the doors opened. "So you are Ice-jin. And the Priest said you were a Prince…" Frieza quickly picked her up again and made his way through the mother ship, and towards his room. "I can walk myself you know. You can stop trying to be romantic." He shuck his head and powered up. He took flight and flew through the corridors. If she recognised the pod ship, she would surly recognise the mother ship. A few minuets later and he relaxed. Frieza touched down and opened his private chambers. He set her down inside and locked the door. He had ordered all his men to stay away from the premeditated route from the pod room to his room. So he didn't risk her recognising any of the men. As he had won them back over very quickly, with his father's help.

Sophia brushed herself off and looked around the new room. _I knew this would happen._ It was a bedroom. A great big, secluded, scented, jumbo sized, four-poster bedroom. The veil was around the bed, and there were candles everywhere. The dim light gave a more romantic feel to the black roomed setting. Everything was black and looked to be of the finest silks. "Ok. I assume this is your private chamber?" he nodded and closed the curtains. "So do I get to know who I just married or not?" she asked as politely as her Saiyan blood would let her. "Please." She placed her hands on his shoulders, but he pulled away and went to the bedside table. He scribbled down on a note pad and handed it to her.

_You undress first, and then I will. _

_It is custom for the Bride to reveal herself, her whole self, for the Groom. Then to show acceptance, the Groom does the same._

She raised an eyebrow and looked back to him. "So you want me to get undressed. For you. Right now." He nodded and she groaned in frustration. "Look. I am not so sure that would be." He cut her off with his hand and wrote on the pad again.

_I will not rape you. _

She slowly looked to him and wondered if he had somehow looked into her eyes and seen her greatest fear. "But I. you expect me to…" she looked to the bed and back to him. "You want me to sleep with you tonight." He shuck his head. "You don't?"

_No. I do not expect anything from you. This is going to be a shock enough for you without that sort of pressure as well. _She blushed and looked to her feet. "I'm not wearing a bra. And you said my _whole _self. That does mean naked…doesn't it." he nodded and looked away. "Ok…" she grimaced and took her head band out her hair. He returned to look at her and Frieza smiled wickedly under the mask. There was no such custom as what he had made up, but she didn't know that.

Slowly she turned her back to him and pulled the shoulders of her dress off. She dress dropped to the floor and she heard him gasp. Her back was bare, her hips were curved, her legs were shapely and all she was wearing were a pair of frilly purple underwear and a very seductive garter to match on her right thigh. She slipped out of her shoes and held her sides.

Frieza stalked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders. First, he kicked his boots off and let her see them wiz past her. Then he pulled off his jacket and whipped his tail at the air. She flinched from the sound and he handed her the coat. She dropped it and heard the all too familiar sound of Spandex being peeled from skin. The suit joined the coat before her and was followed by a par of large black gloves. Then came the moment Sophia was waiting for. He took off his mask and handed it to her over her shoulder. He was still stood behind her and she shuddered as two large, cold hands rested on her shoulders. "Your hands are cold." She whimpered. Frieza slipped the end of his tail down her garter and slipped it off her leg, and she stepped out of it.

"Cold hands, warm heart." He whispered in her ear and she gasped. After all those years, all the times she heard that voice ordering her to her next mission over intercom, after hearing that vice little over a few months ago, she knew that voice better than her own name. Her eyes grew wide and she started to tremble.

"No." Frieza played with her hair and nibbled on her ear as he chuckled at her reaction. "No. it can't be. You're in a black hole." She sniffled and tears began to fall from her eyes. "Kold hasn't left yet. It can't be."

"Oh but it is." He held her arms together and nipped at her neck. "Let's play a game. I call it, who am I. You have to guess." He chucked and his tail wrapped around her waist like a snake. "I am an Ice-Jin Prince. I have my own mother ship, an older brother, a loyal mother, a loving father, a thousand fleets of men and ships at my disposal, am one hundred times my old strength, and some since we last met, I am infatuated with you and have been since you were 8 on the Bridge, where we were first promised to be wed, you have devoted most of your life and efforts to stopping me, have spent time recently in a black hole, and I am your mate. Who, am, I?" he chuckled and licked her neck.

"Frieza."


	13. exam notice

Hello

Draguna here, and I have some bad news for any of my story patriots.

My GCSE's are coming up, and I need the time off for much needed intensive revision for those oh so desired A to A results I aim for ., and then the actual month of them. But I will have a series of updates to most of my stories all waiting for you on the 30th of June.

And a whole new story or even two from the looks of things. In two different categories.

So, please don't be too upset with me for a while, I will get back into full swing for ages and ages after my exams, with more funny, adventurous romantic fun!

And dark, in most cases.

Well, over and out for now.

This is Draguna, wishing Exams and Examiners didn't exist pouts and will miss writing for a while. I am hanging up my wireless rooter for now, and getting the tests over and done with.

Then I have ages for writing! Yay!

Well, see you later everyone, have fun!

From

Draguna


End file.
